Makai Academy!
by Wingless Twilight Of Delques
Summary: My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!
1. Announcement

**Author's Notes**

It's been awhile I came back to my account with actual plans restarting my stories once more, yes you are reading just fine. I am going to start updating again, but this time I won't just update new chapters I'll also this time to revamp the story so it doesn't appear too childish. Reading my own works from some years back started to bug me how stupid it looked, so I want to change it. Though the plot line will still remain unchanged. So no biggie.

* * *

[ NARTUO ]

**Stories to Revamp**

- Makai Academy!

- A new life with my past lying and waiting

- Little Kitsune

- What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets

**One-Shots to On-going**

- Jealousy of a Dark Angel

**Upcoming October Updates**

- Makai Academy!

- A new life with my past lying and waiting

- Aspirin

* * *

**Thank you**

To all those who reads my works and still seem to ask for more.

- Del


	2. 1st Hellish Day

**Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 01** : "The 1st Day in Hell! ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all especially Naruto. In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

* * *

RIBBIT, RIBBIT... RIBBIT, RIBBIT.

"Kero...?" stirring beneath the covers of the thin blankets was a fairly annoyed young teen hugging a large orange-white stripped pillow which soon- flew out of his clutches and found itself tackling the only audible thing within the room. The poor little green frog shaped clock fell off the bedside table and there it rolls just beside a pair of feet that slipped out the bed. The owner of those limbs stifled out a heavy yawn as he stretched out his body before deciding to head to the bathroom.

A quick cold shower will do him good to wake him rather the idea of drinking coffee, didn't like the after taste of it and it always seems to make the him want to run to the toilet. After the shower he rummaged through his messy closet to find the attire of today, which was _Tuesday_, feeling partly lazy this morning he tossed aside some of his clothes and found the only things that weren't either smelly or torn, well mostly. A white long sleeved orange hoodie, a normal plain black shirt and a pair of jeans that looked it seen better days. Dressed and ready he searched about his gloomy apartment for his school application document for the Renkigai Academy.*****

The blond found it wedged between the wood and mattress of the bed, giving it a tug it slid out fine without a crinkle or tear. While he was at it he grabbed the clock off the floor and placed right where it should be, he noticed that it read six-fifteen am. He mentally cursed to himself the general assembly was meant to begin by sixty-thirty. The teen ran out the door- of course being sure to lock up before he left. Where he lives isn't exactly a safe neighborhood. Once finally out the building he was greeted by a couple of friendly folks, "Hey, Naruto be sure to come by our place for dinner!" Jogging in place he turned to give them a friendly wave and showing how he seemed pleased about the plans for tonight with the Ramen Ichiraku manager's daughter.*****

"'Kay!"

Naruto began to pick up the pace of his jog, not wanting to be late by getting lost he fumbled trough his jean's back pocket he found a small scribbled mini map to the academy given by his late school. Ran through a park, exited to the left, and unexpectedly it turned foggy all a sudden throwing him off course.

'What the hell?'

Agitated he just waltzed through the fog until... _BAM_! He had hit a concrete wall. Wincing from ache acquire on his forehead, peering through his eyelids there before him was the place he was looking for, "Looks just like in the photo except..." Naruto shook his head before taking another glance at the sign once more, 'This has to be a joke, right?' Reading the sign properly he read by each syllable in tone of sarcasm, "Ma...kai"*****

The boy decided to shrug it off in disbelief, thinking that his eyes must be playing with him it was _morning_ so they had to be messing with him. Staggering away he wandered past the school gates with the mini map still in his hand he turned it around to view where the written schedule is, "Class B-2... the hell?" Naruto's eyes widened in utter disbelief, more than what that building sign outside the gates read, "...on the thirteenth floor! That can't be right," he muttered to himself and looked ahead, of his eyes could it be bigger than before. Just laying one's eyes on the building would make them pop out of their sockets.

The colossus was like a bunch of fallen death towers laying onto each other making into many floors, its color looked atrocious and... _creepy_, though not as much as the observatory seen to the right and the will o wisps haunting the gardens. A large lump was swallowed down his throat, maybe it was best to ignore all what he saw and head straight inside the damn... scary... big ass towering tower of _death_. Opening the doors with shaking hands he was greeted by the most spine chilling atmosphere, and snarling of monsters he couldn't identify.

'_V-very friendly_ - what kind of school is this!'

The only relief was that there wasn't anyone loitering the halls at this time of day, but then again it would have been better if they was some life around. At the very least he didn't need to search for the stair case since it was just right there in front of him, climbing the fleet of stairs he only managed to the sixth floor he was already dead tired. Also with the many strange mind boggling noises bringing shivers down his spine and skin crawl brought his threat/fear level to like let's say over 200% Believe it!

'How the hell does anyone get up all these damn stairs?'

Were his thoughts as he sat by the railing, when he had gained enough energy he continued up. Floor number seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... and finally floor number thirteen, sweat damped his skin not just his brow using his hoodie he pull it up to wipe away the sweat. One thing he was glad about was the cool weather.

'Whoever thought of putting these many stairs _I'm going fucking **kill** that son'nava bitch_!**'***

Poor guy, he was practically crawling by his hands and feet till the very last step. Taking another breather he rose up back to his feet as he searched through the long corridor and found 'Class B-2' he kind of felt light headed so without further ado he gave he door couple of knocks before entering. "Come in..." a voice said allowing him to feel free to slide the class door open to a friendly looking fellow, he was relieved no one looked out of the ordinary and once again the voice spoke. "Excuse me, may I ask who are you kid?" the voice belonged to the teacher standing in the doorway with most unique feature; a long scar slashed across the bridge of his nose. To Naruto he looked like the most normal person he met (_the only_) so far in his stay in Renkigai.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the new transfer student!" the teacher gently smiled at him, "Well Naruto-san welcome to Makai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka." All that climbing and light headed-ness must have gone and messed with his hearing too, "Ahaha... D-did you say Ma-makai?" The teacher simply nodded, "But- isn't this school called _Renkigai Academy_?" The man closed his eyes as his smile quirked bigger as though he were to laugh in amusement, "Makai is the official name of the Academy while as _Renkigai_ is just a cover up to fool the ningens and enter this haven of monsters."

Naruto froze in place staring white saucer plates at the whole class and the teacher, "Uhh... teacher can n-ningens enter this school?" Iruka shook his head and still that amused expression on his face as he explained, "That's very improbable to happen the principal or should I say _'Hokage'_ of this institute would allow it. If _just- _by chance a ningen came within a certain proximity a genjutsu set up by the Hokage would make as though this place never existed." The fog, now it made sense why there was a FOG!

Iruka had noticed the nervousness of his student, but assumed that the boy perhaps had some bad experiences with ningens. Anyway, class must go on he turned his back to the child and headed to the black board to continue where he left off writing before that he had told him to find himself a seat while patting him on the shoulder. That did the trick in bringing the dazed kid back to reality. Naruto gave the class a quick scan and saw an empty seat by a deadly pale, ebony raven, with a pair of bloody crimson eyes that made his goosebumps and hair rise in fright because his gaze accompanied by some others, however, theirs didn't frightened him than _his_. As he walked up to the guy, his eyes stared upon his school jacket 's pocket sown on there was a 'Sliver Moon' emblem patch, Naruto tries to recall what it meant, but as of right now he just wants to sit down and relax is throbbing muscles and pumping heart from all this adrenaline.

This _moment_ now is his **biggest** mistake.

"Umm... hey, nobody is sitting here so can I sit?" Asked Naruto in most relaxed manner he could without a stutter.

"No..." he answered coolly now turning his attention to the black board it was apparent the guy grew bored with him.

"_Why-?_" he raised a single eyebrow at the raven.

"Because my book sits here moron..."

That popped a nerve soon causing what fear he had to disappear completely out of his system and filling him now was this sense of irritation towards this rude jerk, if he knew any better there would be an angry nerve pop out by his head. Glancing down into the seat there was a single thick black leathered book with the same 'Sliver Moon' emblem right on the cover. "_oh-_" Naruto picked the book off the chair and felt the weight of the thing in his hand before he knew it- **SMACK**!*****

"_Noooow_, they don't..."

Surprise, the most unbelievable scene has just happened taking everyone back and especially his now seat partner. The _blondie_ had thrown the book occupying the chair at the guy's noggin. Naruto now seated comfortably on the chair beside the now glaring teen, he looked at the board calmly like nothing had happened. But, his thoughts were still on the matter, 'This obnoxious jerk, what does he want now! A-and who does he think he is! I don't care if he's a freaking monster he's still a... a... forget it, anyway even if I run away from school now I might be hunted down and eaten!' At best as he could he kept his composure as calm as possible never hint the distress in him. When class had ended he dashed out of the room and pulled that same piece of paper that gave the locations to his other classes.

'Class no.18, English Literature class is on the twelfth floor, lucky!'

Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that guy was there too. "Gah! He's here too!" he muttered to himself, the raven turned to his direction and glared towards him, "Shit did he hear me?" Naruto looked for any seat available that was as far, _faaar_ away from him as possible***** but for some strange reason there weren't any. 'Damn!' he sighed he was left with no choice but to sit with the guy.

Class began once the teacher had arrived with a very interesting entrance; music and cheering from god knows where. He was tall oddly dressed person with long, spiky white hair that reached nearly to his feet and another unique feature of his are those red tattoo marks below each eye. Not forgetting that wart, yes- never forgetting that small noticeable wart. Even stranger was a red skinned toad or was it a frog was hopping into class right behind him and placed itself onto the desk to face everyone. "Good morning class, I'm Jiraiya your literature teacher and I see there some _real pretty girls_ here,"***** he said grinning ear to ear while eying at girls bodies while even holding out his hands like a total _perv_ and doing dirty hand gestures.

Before any damage had been done, the door to the class door slide open roughly revealing a big busted blonde with a green diamond shape tattoo on her forehead and one thing for sure most of everyone could keep their eyes away from her bust. The woman approached Jiraiya in stomped before taking him up by his collar as she hissed in anger, "_JIRAIYA WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO!_" In all due respect he would answer back if only, she wasn't choking him to death, "_YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE ANY OF ANY OF THE **FEMALE STUDENTS** OF THIS SCHOOL FOR YOUR **PERVERTED** SO-CALLED RESEARCH!_" Said what he came to say, she finally dropped the him and snapped her knuckles as warning everyone that she's not someone to mess with. "Good morning brats! I'm Tsunade the fitness instructor for the girls." All the students nervously said a 'good morning' in return to her, satisfied she left the classroom.

Now begins a **_glaring_** contest.

Everything went back to normal once the lecture began,***** Naruto didn't much care about the lecture since it was all about something the guy's books and actually stuff they needed for the class. His thoughts were then drawn a voice but- not just any kind of normal voice you hear with your ears. It was in his head!

"Who do you think you are to throw that book at me!" Naruto panicked a bit before he answered,

"I am the **Uzumaki Naruto**! There wasn't anywhere to sit so since you were an obnoxious jerk and the book was in the way, so to solve both problems I threw the book at you to get to sit and get back at you for calling me a moron!" The glaring the intensified with Naruto returning his own. There was no way he's backing down now and lose to this guy without a fight.

"Do you have any idea who I am!"

"Noooo- but I know that your an _obnoxious_ _**bastard**_!"

The intensity of their contest was so immense that it started making an uncomfortable aura around them in class, "I am _Uchiha Sasuke_, the top ranked rookie of Makai Academy with the honors of the Silver Moon Emblem, and you... what are you? A _**dead last**_ in your last school." That hit a stake right through his back causing the dark shroud to disperse and shatter with the dark raven as champion of the contest and the poor blond the loser. That was the last straw, no more Mr. Nice Guy rising from his chair he closed the gap enough to jab Uchiha right into the jaw. Instead what he expected the Uchiha just smirked as he rubbed the light red mark on his jaw of his handsome face.

In turn for that hit, as the saying goes a tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye, he did a favor by punching Naruto back with a swifter and more powerful jab to the abdomen causing to possible destroy all the bones in his rib cage along with his internal organs to rupture or explode inside. Tossed so far by the force of impact he crashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor soon losing consciousness.

'What a hell of a first day in school I wonder if I'm going to die.'

* * *

/ TO BE CONTINUED /

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for waiting so patiently. Here is the first revamped version of the first chapter in _Makai Acadmey!_ The older version had been deleted. Also if you notice of the beginning is a bit unusual in anyway just plain some happy upbeat jazzy songs/music and you'll somewhat get how I wrote the story that way, I do warn you not to listen to "too much" 'coz I think my brain became mushy. Yeah, was listening to some good jazz. Enjoy and right below is some specifications to tell of which race, clan or such of the characters that have been introduced. Think of it as a _short _brief bio.

* Renkigai Academy has no actual meaning really, it's just a makeshift name

* Ramen Ichiraku ran by Teuchi (43) and his daughter Ayame (17)

* Makai (romanji) _means_ Hell (english)

* Naruto get easily pissed when he's tired

* The book bounced off the duck-ass lol

* I love doing that to my characters, also has anyone noticed while reading it looked like Sasuke teleported!

* Biggest source of inspiration "pretty ladies" warning do not feed the eyes of the pervert that is if you are female

* Yeah, no class introductions

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

[ BRIEF BIO. ]

**Sasuke Uchiha**; (14) Undead, Vampire, (Silver) MOON, High School

**Itachi Uchiha**; (18) Undead, Vampire, (Blood) MOON, (Medicine) College

**Naruto Uzumaki**; (13) Alive, Human, NONE, High School 

**Iruka Umino**; (23) Dead, Ghost, UNKNOWN, (HS) HR & History / Geography

**Jiraiya**; (51) Alive, Toad Sage, UNKNOWN, (HS) English Literature / Chemistry

**Tsunade**; (51) Alive, Witch, UNKNOWN, (HS & College) Girls Fitness Instructor / Biology | School Nurse | Vice Principal

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**; (69) Alive, Warlock, UNKNOWN, Principal / Hokage


	3. Still the 1st Hellish Day PLUS EXTRA

**Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 02** : "Still the 1st Day in Hell! ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all especially Naruto. In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

* * *

'_Warm... I feel so warm... am I?_'

"_Argh-_ so bright," An enveloping pale green glow***** soothed what pain he had to slowly fade away, it felt like he was caressed in nurturing tender hold. A familiar sense of comfort that only... his eyes began to flutter open slightly wincing from the sting of the light to his eyes. Best he could make out from the bleary vision were a face, blond locks and a green diamond. It had a very good hunch who this person is, 'It's that crazy lady from that time.'

A flurry of memories ran through his mind of the events that took place today then he finally remember the most _one important_ fact about this school before he was knocked out, 'HOLY SHI-! I'm freaking alive how!' He pushed himself off his back with the support of elbows abruptly stopping the comforting heal along with the green light, "Stay still brat, your bones will crack out of place again!" Naruto as stubborn he was didn't heed her at the same time he accidentally his face hit into the soft bosom as he was squirming away from the woman's clutches.

It was an accident but **_beware_** a witch wouldn't assume it as one.

'W-wha... so soft!' puzzled of what his face brushed against he tried to figure out what came in contact with his face. Only furthering his funeral, "_Oooh_, so I was wrong to think that not all those taught under that _perverted_ toad sage _Jiraiya_ wouldn't be just as much a _perv_." With a smooth contralto it cooed into his ears darkly, bringing forth shivering fear and a flush of heat build up in his cheeks soon realizing his mistake too late to escape. "You know, what happens to perverts brat?" She clasped hold of his head, her long fingers slipping through his blond hair tug and her sharpened manicured finger tips scratching at his sensitive scalp. Naruto remained silent unsure of what to say, nor did he thought there was any way appease the woman.

Tsunade removed the boy away from her chest and mused out enchanting words that he couldn't understand, it wasn't English***** that's for sure. Before he knew it, the hand that was _"lovingly"_ kept tugging at his hair disappeared and he was dangling about 5 feet above the ground and over a smoldering cauldron. The only thing keeping him from being boiled alive in it was the rope wrapped securely round his body. This all happened so fast, in an instant with some smoky effects.

"_All perverts die a slow n' painful death!_" the woman drawled, answering the question that the boy failed to answer just a couple seconds ago. The bed he had been lying in earlier disappeared and was replaced that mention boiling black round cauldron. Most terrifying thing he saw in its content wasn't the over flowing bubbling goo, it's the stuff floating about inside; bones, eye balls, entrails, name all the things you find _inside you_ right there. His only lifeline now was the rope wrapped round in the crazy wench's fingers. Naruto just successfully worsened his circumstances with another _**bigger**_ mistake.

"WITCH! Y-YOU _OOOOOOOLD HAG_! ISN'T THIS AGAINST THE RULES TO STEW FRY***** YOUR STUDENTS!"

_'An o-old hag!'_ "Old hag, huh- well rules are _meant _to be broken," loosening the hold on the rope, with a cry of terror Naruto neared closer to doom, but not yet. '_The nerve of this child, I'll enjoy grounding his bones and...' _"... hmmhaha, I'll just _tell _to Hokage-sama that the brat ran away, no biggie." She cackled maliciously tainted with a sweet bitterness lacing her tone. A last clench on the rope she let go of it letting run away, "_Buh bye~_"*** **Naruto clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself to get boiled alive by the crazy old hag, 'Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut!' he mentally cursed to himself '...huh?,' but no pain, no heat... nothing.

"Madam Tsunade, it's very unlike you to snack on your students," an unknown voice said in sarcasm, his hands readjusting properly of who he held in his arms and held close to his clothed ches... wait. Opening his eyes and looking upward he met eye to eye with his rescuer that gave him a hidden smile. Naruto could only assume it was a smile with that man's eye. The only word that the boy could say in mind with utter exclaimed joy was '_Lucky!' _As the guy ease Naruto back down to the floor, the boy eyed him; sliver hair that hid away his left eye and half of his face was covered by a black mask that looked like a tiger's jaw*** **and he was dress in a light combat attire. In a word describe to him fully, the man looked like an **_assassin_**!

The woman gave him a wicked smirk as she snapped her fingers, "Whatever _sensei_, I was just having fun and that boy-" All evidence of the attempted cannibalism all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Typical of a witch, with just a snap of her fingers everything was put right back in place like nothing had ever happened. She strudded over the two and leered down haughtily at Naruto, "He's really cute, for a pervert. I just wanted to tease-" The named fellow interrupted her sentence with his, "-and you wanted to eat him." Naruto visibly turned pale when he said it. The woman had objection to it. "_True_~ but, if were I eat him I'll miss his cute face," '_Jiraiya used to be cute too though._' She giggled as she pinched the boy on the cheek causing it throb in pain.

"Tsunade-sama!" the woman turned towards the door with that still wicked curl on lips, "Ah, that must be Shizune! Seems like I've been gone long enough, maybe _next_ time cutie-pie!" She bid them "adieu" while waving her hand at the now fuming blond, who kept his mouth shut so that something more life threatening won't happen to him. What did she meant by "next time."

Naruto sounded his sigh of relief that she was finally gone and he also noticed the man's arms where still on him but on the shoulders. "uh..." The man pull away his hands from the boy and started with his introdion, "Hakate Kakashi, Math teacher." Best he'd be respectful to this man, but no need to force himself to because for some reason he **wanted** to respect the guy, but still remained being cautious. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Hakate-sensei thanks for saving me."

The man's eye closed again to express an amused invisible grin, "You are welcome _Uzumaki-san_, please follow me the principal is expecting you." The boy cocked an eyebrow at him as watched the retreating back of the man opening the door, "What does he want with me?" Kakashi shrugged, he didn't know only that he wanted him to come to office urgently. "Let's get moving to thirtieth floor, that's the **top** floor by the way," Naruto's eyes grew wide and the masked man chuckled as he heard the child's worried muttered in disbelief, "Don't worry, we'll use the tower's elevator."

'Kami-sama, I **_THANK_** thee,' Naruto said praising the heavens that he won't have to climb all those god forsaken demon stairs.

After leaving the infirmary he followed Kakashi till the end of the hallway towards a wall with bars, kicking it five times the rickety bars came apart and the elevator was open for service.***** Entering it, Kakashi asked "nicely" for the elevator to go to the "thirtieth floor." As it was moving Naruto not only did he _see_, he **heard**, ghouls and ghosts appearing behind those bars, some trying to reach out to him.

"Seems like you're popular with the dead, they're usually _very _quiet."  
_'This scent this boy is giving off certainly the cause... even I...'_

"That's n-not fu-nny s-Sensei!" stammered the frightened blond***** he yelp in even more fright once the shaft let off a beastly growl and the bars came apart once again. "We're here..._ Oh_, I suggest that you stick close 'cause this floor is _really_ dangerous," not a second longer the kid hobbled to side and arm-locked with Kakashi, not caring one bit how _girly_ or _gay_ it looked. He was not risking himself being dragged elsewhere to the unknown evil, together they walked all the way to a grand old creepy double door that was all rusted, reeked of death and fresh blood, no- it was actual blood on staining the door. "Poor bastard must have insulted the door," Nauto stared at Kakashi worriedly, his fingers cold and sweaty and he could the boy was trembling, "Forgot to tell you, in this educational institute please respect school property or they'll just eat you huh hey-!" He fainted. "What a strange youkai..."

Naruto slumped down to the ground for awhile when he fainted it was for a good reason, it was the door. About all that Kakashi had said anything here would get him killed, and as of right now there was a door with numerous opened eyes staring at him right before fainting. It must have been thinking "yummy human!" or "food, eat it!" The masked man sighed, "This kid is such a weak one too... _'these doors are common in our world'_ Can we enter we have an appointment." The doors eyes slowly closed and opened big enough for the two. Minutes of fanning the fainted blond he awoke up and ran into the room with his eyes shut with Kakashi following without being told, '_Instinct?_'

"Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-san you're finally here," said hoarsely by an old man with a long pipe, dressed in dark medieval styled clothing and strange hat that a hanging of loose cloth on the back.***** Kakashi bowed respectfully to the man and Naruto doing the same, "Could you leave please Naruto and I alone. I'll call upon on you once you're needed." The one eyed man bowed again before leaving the doors too falling back with him.

"Hokage- or whatever you are can you please tell me what's up with this place!" shouted the blond, he sighed putting his pipe away and turning to face the distressed boy. "I think has been a big mistake, I don't belong to this school!" The Hokage shook his head and answered the boy, "I'm sorry to say this but- it's no mistake Naruto. You are meant to be in this school."

"Why I'm NOT a mon... I'm-" he was cut off by the old man adding what the boy was just about to say himself, "You're ningen**,*** yes. I am full aware of that." Naruto's eyes widened with fear, how many times would this happen and manage to shock him. The last he'd widen them might be when they pop out their sockets. "Don't worry Naruto I'm the type that doesn't desire ningen flesh to sate my hunger, I apologize for the vice principal's behavior towards you, she's the type to get drunk easily with the smell you young ningen flesh emit so she's only permitted dwelling in the Makai Academy." Still Naruto couldn't relax, "Hey old man why is that I'm in this school... I don't understand this at all."*****

"It was requested by your parents a few years ago," Naruto was baffled but eyed the suspiciously, not believing a word he just said, because one is parents are dead, two they died when he was _freaking _five and THREE they weren't youkai or anything. Unless there was a chance they must rose from the grave and requested this shit to happen on purpose to bring him closer to them to the afterlife. Come on, is this any way to treat kid, also to send him to a cess pool of demons. No offense it is what he sees it as it is. "I know it's hard to believe but please also hear me out Naruto you maybe ningen however, you know that tattoo or should I call it birthmark on your stomach. We have a specific name for people who hold biju spirits within their soul." The blonde pulled up his hoddie and shirt to reveal his lean tattooed stomach, 'A biju in me, the hell... my soul is my stomach. That's fucked up'*****

"Your kind is called the Junchuriki those who imprison demons, welcome to Makai Academy jailor of Kyuubi No Kitsune."

A heavy sweat drop loomed by his head as he let go of his clothing to recede back in place hiding the mark, 'Not only I have youkais, bijus, ghosts, ghouls and whatever after me because of my _smell_ I have a fucking demonic kitsune spirit trapped in that I didn't know about! _Greeeeat,_ what a first day of school no... correct that, what on hell of a first day in hell!'*****

**-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-**

EXTRA . OMAKE . EXTRA . OMAKE

**-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-**

* * *

**EPISODE 01** - "A Familiar Face!"

* * *

"_Ayaaame-!_" groaned a heavily dark aura of a colorless glob clinging onto the store's table. Just being near it would cause one to fall into depression for no apparent reason, the first victim to its darkness was a poor sap trying to tease the kid over something so trivial though his intentions were to lighten up the atmosphere he just got pulled into it. In the end he was ignored and absorbed the waves of misery from the blob making him burst into tears and running off home to his grandfather's.

'_Poor kid...'_ "What's the matter Naruto-kun you barely touched the noodles father made for you?" announced the girl known as Ayame that the blob wallowing in distress "Naruto" was calling for. She had asked her dad to handle the odds for just a couple minutes just to see what's the matter with the little blue eyes here. "Was, it school?" complete utter silence and a heavier air, "I take that as a yes," the girl folded her arms together as she leaned comfortably against the wall, "Must have made a bad impression on somebody, huh? That's so typical of you to make enemies of anybody with that big whiny mouth you own!" No change, but he did flinch from the part with "big whiny mouth." All she could guess is that the kid had a bad encounter on the first day, and something he did made things worse.

There were no signs Naruto being involved in a fight, no bruises, black eyes or missing teeth. He looked perfectly healthy and neat, just very down in dumps but it worried her more for the fact the ramen-addict he _was_ didn't even pick up those chopsticks and gobble them whole. The ramen now is _cold_. "Come on Naruto-kun eat up, I'll get dad to heat for you," pushing herself off the wall she was about to reach for the bowl when her hand was caught by a pair. She was startled at first, and then she turned to look at the boy pitifully. Who wouldn't when you see such big sad blue puppy dog eyes, "_Ayaaame-_ what am I gonn'a do! I think I'm going to die tomorrow!"

"Whoa... whoa whoa... wait? die?" Now the boy was spit out stop that also doesn't sound Naruto-like usually he wouldn't mind being the tough ass that would go about doing shit to other people and not care till someone tries to discipline him on his damn attitude and here he is crying like a strict mother fearing child. "What did you get yourself into Naruto?" He sniffled hard his snot back into his throat, '_Gross..._' as he tried to not to blubber, "Everybody is out to get me! I just know it! Their eyes, the way they lick their lips and cracking knuckles... blood... bones..." Ayame couldn't get a lick of sense out what's he saying, Naruto continued on with his gibberish till-

"Good Evening, can I have one bowl of miso ramen!"

"Umino-sensei back again I see!" Teuchi said getting over to the counter while wiping his hands with clean white cloth, "Of course, couldn't ever turn down your noodles Ichiraku-san."***** The man laughed light heartedly, "One miso ramen coming up, speaking of that. Ayame, leave Naruto alone think the kid needs to clear his head a bit." Umino's attention was then drawn by that name which rang a bell in his mind, where did he hear that name before? Swaying his head to left he saw to the far end of the counter was the ramen girl's daughter consoling what appeared to be a... blob? "Naruto-san?" In a couple of seconds Teuchi was already out and ready with a large bowl of hot miso noodles to be devoured, "AH, that boy he's also a usual customer. I told you about him a couple of times, you _know.._"

"The troublemaker that graffiti the town's memorial statue?" He nodded, "The prankster that tossed eggs and tissue rolls on innocent bystanders?" He nodded again, "The kid whose..." Teuchi just stopped and frowned that served best enough to know who they were talking about. 'So that boy over there is Naruto... he doesn't look all that bad, then again from what Ichiraku-san says he's really a good kid,' looking to his meal as he held the unbroken apart wooden utensils and back to the boy. He took notice that the kid hadn't even touched his food. Soo...

"Evening Naruto-san!"

The glob began to stir and move, its face coming in clear then it took hold of perfect form once again. The child fell out of his chair, his eyes looked as wide as ceramic saucer plates and sweating buckets. Even his complexion drained out of color, was he that starling? Maybe it's the scar on his face. It did sometimes scare off some kids, "Uh... maybe I was beginning a bit too friendly, Uzumaki-san. I'm Umino Iruka, also a regular customer here. I heard much from Ichiraku-san."

'Is this guy for _real, _pretending like I'm a stranger!' Though he feared the man, the person just lend out a hand to the kid with such a gentle expression on his face that show no signs of evil in it. 'But... maybe this guy isn't so bad,' compared so to some, he was far much more kinder just as he was going to take hold of the man's hand he told, "Forget the formalities sensei, just call me Naruto." The teacher stared to him oddly while hoisting him up back to his stool, "Sorry, are you my student?" Naruto raised a brow as he stared to him, "_Yeeeah,_ you're my homeroom teacher for Ma... _Renkigai Academy_" Umino's eyes seemed to look about aimlessly for the moment like searching for a hidden message or something, because right now, things was strange. "I think you must be mistaken, I'm not a teacher for that school. I'm from Konoha Elementary."

"But... you.. today," this is official, he's losing his mind. Swirls of confusions whirled in eyes as he tried to mouthed out 'buts' and 'I' Umino didn't know what else to do but just simply pat him on the head, "Don't know what's going on but hey Naruto I bet your stomach is growling for something good." No need to answer with words, his stomach did it for him along with Iruka's. The boy blushed lightly in embarrassment, _'Cute..'_ "Since your noodles are cold we can share mine," nudging his bowl to the starving kid he broke the chopsticks apart and handed them to him and grabbing his own from the cup.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Ichiraku could you reheat me this bowl of noodles too!"

The night swept away with the two talking, laughing and slurping noodles the whole night. Seeing that Naruto cheered up he let the teacher's meals go off charge and let the two enjoy themselves. Ayame too was relieved when she heard Naruto's usual laughter heard in the air, and that atmosphere now was very cheerful and bright. Just what he should be like.

"Oi! Naruto you sure you can finish all that!"

"Ahaha ofcourse I can Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto I'm not your teacher..."

"Whatever, it's better than calling you Umino or just Iruka hehe"

"Fine do as you please but don't go having a stomachache, I did warn you."

"YEEES SENSEI!"

"Heh..."  
_'He's a really a cute kid, it's kind of nice to be called sensei by him.'_

* * *

/ TO BE CONTINUED /

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

**Author's Notes**: Here's the revamped version of the second chapter in _Makai Acadmey!_ added with an extra part. The older version had been deleted... um hey guys... nevermind. Next update will be coming up eventually. If anyone is curious as to why Iruka is acting like he doesn't know about monsters or demons and says he doesn't know Naruto as his student. Please try to guess given through reviews. If you guess right then... mm... well then think of a price. If you a request I'll be willing to listen to it once you've answered right in your guessing.

* Healing spell that is just as similar to Tsunade's Healing Jutsu but isn't the one where she looses her youth while doing it.

* English, well if I put Japanese it wouldn't sound right either way so let's just say he's only familiar with English and Japanese but he lives in a place where he doesn't speak it much.

* He just said what comes out of his mouth, it is as it said. I'm not saying "Stir Fry" reason at to why Naruto thought of that because boiling something makes into a stew and the feel of being burned or boiled think Fried so hence "Stew Fry."

* Never insult the very stressed out over centuries old witch

* Not those cloth and skin tight masks, half of a black tiger's jaw mask thing.

* Who wouldn't be scared of these monsters who wants to eat you because you smell good

* Depending on how many times you kick the elevator will come to that floor number, so floor five was where the infirmary was and getting on the bars will shut and to get to the desired place just say the floor number nicely. We will not be held responsible for any deaths.

* I didn't know what kind clothes he should wear, just imagine Merlin.

* **Ningen** (romanji) _means_ **human** (english), **biju** (romanji) _means_ **demon** (english) as well with **youkai** (romanji)

* Poor Naruto there's still more that you don't know

* Naruto sure has potty mouth...

* And here marks the end of the first day in Hell.

* I'm just guessing the store's name is the surname/family name of the owner Teuchi.

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

[ BRIEF BIO. ]

**Sasuke Uchiha**; (14) Undead, Vampire, (Silver) MOON, High School

**Itachi Uchiha**; (18) Undead, Vampire, (Blood) MOON, (Medicine) College

**Naruto Uzumaki**; (13) Alive, Human, NONE, High School 

**Iruka Umino**; (23) Dead, Ghost, UNKNOWN, (HS) HR & History / Geography

**Jiraiya**; (51) Alive, Toad Sage, UNKNOWN, (HS) English Literature / Chemistry

**Tsunade**; (51) Alive, Witch, UNKNOWN, (HS & College) Girls Fitness Instructor / Biology | School Nurse | Vice Principal

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**; (69) Alive, Warlock, UNKNOWN, Principal / Hokage

**Kakashi Hakate**; (26) Alive, Mimicker / Shape Shifter, UNKNOWN, (HS) Mathematics

**Shizune**; (28) Alive, Apprentice Witch, UNKNOWN, (College-Business) Finance / IT


	4. 2nd Hellish Day: Visting a Church

**Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 03** : "2nd Hellish Day" ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all especially Naruto. In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

* * *

KERO, KERO... KERO, KERO.

The green toad crocked annoyingly which soon pulled out a boy from the depths of slumber land, "Argh- time, what is it?" He groaned as he lifted himself off the uncomfortable, lumpy, sheet less, cold... well you get the idea. The torture this thing gave barely even offered two winks for rest. The two blankets he had borrowed from Ayame "did" allow him to remain warm throughout the night at least, though right now it slipped away from his form and fell to floor the cool air touched his bare skin making him quiver. To produce warmth he wrapped his arms round himself, a self-hug, and began to rub his arms to make heat just like a poor man. Squinting his eyes he looked at the time, "Good it's only four am..."

The boy yawned loudly with his mouth wide open while getting off bed, since it was this early he could take a quick shower. Once in the bathroom, brushing his teeth he saw something _peculiar_. Like one of those horror movies like: Grudge, Silent Hill or something with those damn mirror tricks. Before he had taken notice of those leering luminous pair of golden orbs, that wickedly grinning toothed shadow fiend spoke in its slithering voice, "_**Ribbit, the clock is still ringing... Naruto.**_" In an instant his eyes snapped wide open, like an impulsive gag reflex he spat out the bubbly foam mint at the reflection while jabbing a finger towards it with his mouth hanging out in a silent scream.

Turning around there was nothing behind him, but blue bathroom tiled wall, looking back at the mirror he could still see the beast and this time he could hear it growling. He took a mouthful of water to gargle out the toothpaste and spat the water into the sink NEVER MIND the shower he ran the hell out of there in full panic and slammed the door shut. Good thing for broken lock mechanism; the door automatically locked itself the moment he closed the door. Panting heavily from the rush, his heart was pumping rapidly and his face went flush with embarrassment he noticed too late that he was practically naked if it weren't for the towel round his waist. Would it be a good idea to just try to retrieve back his clothing inside?

He looked at the door watching it raise the plank forward as though it was breathing with that horrifying growl, "Rather catch a cold than go back there besides... _the lock is stuck_." Naruto stroked back his messy bed hair with his hand but it remained in such disarray that it proved hopeless so best he just tied back his long hair with an elastic band. Now for clothes, luckily he didn't bring along his needed attire to the bathroom; note which was now silently clawing at the wood telling perfectly well it's still there—whatever it may be. Opening his closest for the official Re... no the "Makai" Academy uniform being hung in a clothes iron hanger and is still covered in that plastic cover helping it'd retain its neatness and unidentifiable fresh scent.

The blond looked for half a second then letting out a heavy sigh in which caused him to just rip the plastic messily and get dressing already. All suited up he looked to the hand-me-down stand mirror the only difference with his uniform with others would be the missing patch emblem to be placed on the breast pocket of the black jacket, without it, the uniform looked just liked an ordinary school uniform: black long sleeved jacket, white buttoned shirt, plain everyday black pants with deep pockets and a pair of whites dress socks, don't forget the black leather shoes.*****

"I can't believe I'm going back to that fucking man-eating school and it's where that _obnoxious_ bastard is!." Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed his backpack off the floor near the apartment door and just headed out on the way his way out casually when... OUT of nowhere a large rip in space sucked in the poor unsuspecting boy into a mysterious dimension.

"Wh-what the- _EEEEYYYAAAAAHHHH!_"*****

"Where is he?" The principle grumbled to himself as he waited the arrival of a certain youth with blond hair via WARP-HOLE. Without a second thought on the matter, in came the screaming blonde, "There he is..." Sad to say he didn't land perfectly as planned by the man. "Ahhhhhhh...!" At least—his long fingers combed his long thin white beard—the boy could be awarded a 3.3 out of 5 for landing into that tree over yonder. He flipped up a thumb to display commonly known as the "Good Job!" sign to the kid.

"Kee~eh! Mother..." Naruto groaned painfully as he hung dangerously on a flimsy branch which in no time to spare snapped like the twig it was—dropping the poor boy down to the stony ground. "Ouch!" Now on the ground he tried to look up only to be thwarted by that pesky branch landing onto his head. "Good that you're finally here, Naruto-kun." Finally bringing his gaze upright he caught a glance of the Hokage that stood a few feet away from where he sat, and looking around he soon recognized where he this was the creepy will o' wisp park. Naruto shakily got up and brushing away the dirt off his uniform and sprinted to the old man's side, "Hey gramps! What did you do to me?" he asked demandingly as they walked together into a small dreary courtyard accommodated by mesmerizing glowing flowers, "Oh that was... how should I put this... your—daily school transportation so you'll never be late."

"But I was already coming..." the boy seemed to protest in having to use it, making the elderly to chuckle due a certain memory. "Oh, sorry—but this spell is irreversible, _for now_," the Hokage told him. "What?" Naruto asked with a hoarse voice, the man but all just snorted and continued. "Since I've already casted for given time duration of 4 years. You'll automatically be transported here. Whether you like it or not brat, so be quick in the morning. Don't want to strut in your birthday suit _unprepared_," at that last part the old man covered his mouth with a hand to hold back his laughter in, he couldn't help remembering about what happened to certain student***** of his a long time ago. Th boy turned frozen stiff in utter shock, his cheeks tinted in light shades of embarrassment and he cursed in his mind, '_Shit! Damn old man I hate this school!_'

A loud creaking of rustic metal and wood resounded throughout the air bring the boy back to attention. 'Huh?' In front of him—he followed in suit with the principle drawing closer to open building—is a large ancient structure shaped like Gothic cathedral; it was beautiful... The stained glass mosaic windows shimmered a very hypnotizing aura of heavenly light. Above there could be seen a part of the building that's a small tower for the rusted bronze bell if listening carefully in the deafening silence, it makes the most peaceful beckoning call of death. Supporting it were tall black marble pillars with eerie cravings of angst faces filled with hatred, that even some shown expressions that could be described like the seven sins. When he was finally inside the large double wooden doors creaked loudly shut.

The alter in the middle of the church was a small wooden table where a large heavy book laid untouched, and leading to the alter was a torn, worn out red carpet decorated with fallen black rose petals each one crinkling into ash though beautiful sharp pangs ran through the boy's mind. Memories not of his own raided, he shook his head to try and focus. At the corners of the building stood seven marble statues, they all look different: three demonic male statues at the left, three angelic female statues at the right, and in the middle behind the alter stood a larger more magnificent statue. It was the most mesmerizing one of all, held such mystic beauty both giving it that dark and holy aura; a piece of heavenly and dark art that would take your breath away.***** It was ashame that over the years the statue's image was defaced and unrecognizable.

"It's beautiful," he breathed out truthfully to himself, the boy seated himself on one of the wooden benches while gazing to the statue. "Yes... it is" The Hokage Sarutobi stood beside the boy as he eyed the altar, "This sanctum originally was housed by many youkai and bijus..." His eyes narrowed as he placed his hand to palm his face feeling a mixed feel of guilt and shame wash over him before looking down to the boy. "Now, Naruto please stand before the alter." Needless to say he obeyed only to take a closer look at the alter statue's deformed face, it felt... so familiar. "Please pay attention to what I'm about to say," reluctantly the boy ripped his gaze away from the marble beauty and gave the man his _undying attention_, "Whatever, what did you want to talk about?"

"Since you're a new student I shall bestow upon you an emblem," Sarutobi headed over to the alter with his shaky hand he swept away the dust from the ancient tome and peeled away the tough cover, the then pages flipped open on their own and Naruto stood there with widened eyes his mouth slightly agape. "Come closer to the alter boy," Walking nearer to where the book was it then suddenly stopped moving, a single page stuck standing up right in the middle. As he drew closer before the wooden stand, it fell, "Your emblem is the Sun." Out of a certain page, a golden sun symbol emerged, floating in the air. Golden fire emanated from it, casting a light towards Naruto's chest and flew towards his blank breast pocket—embroidering itself onto Naruto's uniform. "What the—!" The blond looked at the emblem disbelieving what he witnessed, and then he remembered something, the jackass; Uchiha Sasuke had one, but it was a Sliver Moon. His chest... he clutched the front of his uniform feeling like he's being scalded with intense heat inside but soon subsided.

"With this you are officially enrolled into this school Naruto-kun, congratulations," the old man applauded looking proud to the child in gaining that sacred emblem not only makes him part of this establishment but also a member of the monster's society. Naruto still confused just had to ask to clear something, "Gramps I appreciate it and all but... what's with these emblem things?" The Hokage stepped off the alter with his arms held behind his back as he explained to the boy, soon later he brings back an arm with a long pipe in hand to smoke with. From where that thing came the kid didn't know; he can only assume it to be—magic!

"Well in Makai society, we are all separated into different classes depending how active one youkai is during the day. To explain a little further: the Sun and Moon are known to be strongest, while as for the Dawn and Dusk somewhat appear as the weaker ones. However, that isn't entirely the case at all. Sun emblems belong to those lurking mostly in day; Moon emblems at night; and the Dawn and Dusk for day and night. Oh, also Dawn and Dusk are the same; Dawn are females and Dusk are males."

Sarutobi took a breather, blowing out smoking from his mouth which formed into the 4 different emblems. With his fingers he colored each differently...

"If you have noticed not all emblems are exactly the same in colors, for one example those under the _Silver Moon_ influence are races which have nobility in status. So Naruto-kun," He knew where this was going, he must heard about that incident from yesterday. Naruto pursed his lips together in a tight line while gulping, "I'd appreciate it if you'd not provoke the Uchiha clan. That's all for now, I guess."

"Wait a second you didn't tell me EVERYTHING!" The man chuckled dryly, waving his hand in the air to tell the boy to shoo, "An old man like myself can't reveal 'everything.' You're young, so figure the rest on your own." Naruto hung his head down feeling disappointed and a bit mad, _'Damn old sages, believe it! How can you be all knowing and say go fetch?'_ Naruto tried to piece in together what little the info he attained from the old man and nodded thoughtfully with a smile forming on his lips, _'So that means... I'm one of the strongest! But...'_ "Also here," a large red duffel bag was tossed towards Naruto, it crashed painfully to his face before it reached his arms, "Damn old man... wait what's this for gramps?" he asked holding the bag in his arms with an annoyance hinting in his voice. Who have liked a heavy bag slammed into your mug all a sudden and for the love of—_It's fucking heavy!_

"You'll be having P.E soon so hurry up." Sarutobi vanished into another black hole he created for himself leading to where Naruto saw to be his office. The boy shuddered remembering those eyes staring down at him from the ceiling. Exiting the building wasn't hard, when the doors practically opened just for you, taking one last look to the altar he still couldn't put his finger on who that statue reminds him so much of.

_**•**_ _**•**_ _**•**_

"Good Morning my YOUTHFUL class! I MAITO GAI am your fitness instructor for today once again!" bellowed boisterously the named man dressed in a shamrock green spandex with orange warmers fitted on his wrists and leg calves, and his hair is cut into a bowl cut. But that isn't what makes this man so uniquely different from the others, those large bushy rectangular eye brows were what made him so different. "Gai-sensei! What training do you have in stored for us," inquired an energetic and eager youth that possessed all of his teacher striking features, but his eyes burned with intense passion far more than the older one that one could swear his soul is inflamed.

"Today we are going to focus on your swimming forms and how fast you move, if you can't swim. Then LEARN!" He strikes a pose together with the boy, everyone couldn't help but stare at the two incredulously with sweat drops looming by their heads. A few felt dread on what he on what kind of exercise they're to undertake. "Alright... now time for role call, please step out of line once called," he produced up a clipboard in hand that which he must have left on the floor during his opening speech. He started out calling the names which weren't his "favorites" and then moving onto the more interesting bunch in the class.

"Lee!" The downsized version of Gai stepped forward from the queue while shouthing out "PRESENT!" before stepping back.

"TenTen!" A girl dressed in a full body white bathing suit came forth, her light brown hair bobbed into two buns. "Present!" She cheered and stepped back.

"Neji!" A boy with long dark brown hair tied back with a soft white cloth round his forehead, his pure lunar eyes opened as he stepped forward then back.

"Hinata!" A girl who looked just as similar to the silent boy aside for her short cut dark indigo hair. "P...r...sen...t"

"Kiba!" This guy had two upside down red triangular tattoos on each cheek, with trimmed brown hair and a puppy right on top of his head which barked as they both step out of line. "Present!"

"Shino!" Next is a boy with black hair and dark round sunglasses; who was already out of line leaning by the wall where it was slightly darker. "Present."

"Ino!" This girl had pale blond hair and pale blue eyes, she had even this playful little smile on her pink lips as she stepped out. She pushed back some long hair from her face with her hand proudly speaking "Present!"

"Sakura!" Bubble gum pink hair and vivid green eyes, she was a very colorful but nothing can be said about size in wrong places. _If you catch what I mean_. She stepped up as well doing the same as Ino, "PRESENT!" and then both started a personal glaring contest.

"Shikamaru..." Gai lazily called knowing that boy, as lazy as he looked, with black hair pulled into a ponytail actually step out and muttered through a yawn, "Pre... sent."

"Choji... Oi! No eating in class what'll happen if you get cramps while swimming!" Warned Gai-sensei angrily at the boy with red swirls marks on each cheek . The boy didn't much care and continued munching on potato chips while saying "present" through his mouth filled with food. _Gross_.

"Sasuke!" By the mere mention of this particular name made the girls in class go googoo eyes at a lone raven stepping forward. "Present"

_'Hm... a new one, huh?_' "Uzumaki Naruto...?" Looking about searching for the person in his check board list he's never seen right when he was going to turn back his gaze to the list to strike the name out the gym doors were flung open and a red duffel bag came rolling in noisly. "SCREW THIS!" Everyone turned towards the open doors, in the door way panting heavily from exhaustion, stood Naruto. His face red with anger, his mouth hanging open as he tried to take in deep gulps of air and as though nothing had happened the blonde recomposed himself the best he could and said without breaking his sentence. "Sorry I'm late."

_'Interesting...'_ "Okay, hit the lockers and get your trunks boy!"

* * *

/ TO BE CONTINUED /

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this is just a revamp. But please do enjoy it.

Dear gad... I'm getting lazy again and not forgetting my enthusiasm is dimming. Maybe it's because of my break up... oh maybe not. I feel so lost without her in my life. I haven't seen her in like nearly two months. Well, as promised the revamped version of chapter 3 I do hope you enjoyed it and please review. I feel so off... with this I'll be doing an updating to "A new Life waiting and Lying" which the name shall be re-edited as well due to the fact it feels so irritatingly long to me. So from now on it'll be "A New Life" / "In wait" either of the two. Also do you know when I revamp I add in new parts of the story that wasn't introduced properly.

By the way after this I might even post another OMAKE/EXTRA into the next chapter with Iruka with Naruto. Or do you want someone else to be in the OMAKE/EXTRA with Naruto. Please PM me ideas/Send it in reviews.

* certainly still can't describes clothes much well, and that's a lot of black...

* most annoying scream effect sound thingy... sorry. But some reason it fits...

* If anyone knows who that accidental nudist tell me who to see if yer right here's the latter that maybe the ones: Jiraya / Minato / Orochimaru / Kakashi

* Originally it did have a face, but I thought to myself. Naaah... remove the face. _Pretty, pretty shiny shiny_.

**o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o-!-o**

[ BRIEF BIO. ]

**Sasuke Uchiha**; (14) Undead, Vampire, (Silver) MOON, High School

**Itachi Uchiha**; (18) Undead, Vampire, (Blood) MOON, (Medicine) College

**Naruto Uzumaki**; (13) Alive, Human, NONE, High School 

**Iruka Umino**; (23) Dead, Ghost, UNKNOWN, (HS) HR & History / Geography

**Jiraiya**; (51) Alive, Toad Sage, UNKNOWN, (HS) English Literature / Chemistry

**Tsunade**; (51) Alive, Witch, UNKNOWN, (HS & College) Girls Fitness Instructor / Biology | School Nurse | Vice Principal

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**; (69) Alive, Warlock, UNKNOWN, Principal / Hokage

**Kakashi Hakate**; (26) Alive, Mimicker / Shape Shifter, UNKNOWN, (HS) Mathematics

**Shizune**; (28) Alive, Apprentice Witch, UNKNOWN, (College-Business) Finance / IT

**Ino Yamanka**; (14) Alive, Wood Nymph, (Pale) Dawn, High School

**Sakura Haruno**; (14) Alive, Beastman _FEMALE_, (Wild) Dawn, High School

**Gai Maito**; (27) Alive, **CENSORED**, UNKNOWN, (HS) Sports | Psychology

**Rock Lee**; (15) Alive, **CENSORED**, (Pale) Dusk, High School

**Shikamaru Nara**; (14) Alive, Shadow Fiend, (Pale) Dusk, High School

**Choji Akimichi**; (14) Alive, (Hungry Spirit) Gaki, (Pale) Dusk, High School

**Hinata Hyuuga**; (14) Alive, Shiroi Ryuu, (Blue) Moon, High School

**Neji Hyuuga**; (15) Alive, Shiroi Ryuu, (Silver) Moon, High School

**Shino Aburame**; (13) Alive, Mushi / Insect man, (Dim) Dusk, High School

**TenTen**; (15) Alive, Weapons Monk / Fenghuang, (Wild) Dawn, High School

**Kiba Inuzuka**; (14) Alive, Lycan, (Blue) Moon, High School

**Akamaru**; Kiba's Familliar


	5. Still the 2nd Hellish Day: The Sun Class

** "Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 04** : "Still the 2nd Hellish Day!" ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all especially Naruto. In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

* * *

_-( Advice for today "swim like **HELL**" _)-

**• • • ****• • • ****• • •**

_"Uzumaki Naruto...?" Looking about searching for the person in his check board list he's never seen right when he was going to turn back his gaze to the list to strike the name out the gym doors were flung open and a red duffel bag came rolling in noisly. "SCREW THIS!" Everyone turned towards the open doors, in the door way panting heavily from exhaustion, stood Naruto. His face red with anger, his mouth hanging open as he tried to take in deep gulps of air and as though nothing had happened the blonde recomposed himself the best he could and said without breaking his sentence. "Sorry I'm late."_

_"Okay, hit the lockers and get your trunks boy!"_

**• • • ****• • • ****• • •**

"PEE-YEW!" Exclaimed loudly Kiba pinching his nose like the other students—those with high/strong sense of smell—covering their noses to avert from the horrid stench wafering their way. "Wait, that's you—" he teased walking over towards the blonde slumped against the metal door frame still catching his breath. Kiba with his sharp near black slitted eyes stared at the kid his lips curled in amusement, _'He looks like he'll be fun.'_ Akamaru in the meantime had managed slip right into the opening of Kiba's jacket in hopes to hide from that awful smell. "—hey... is that a banana rind and..." The taller guy closed in to Naruto's personal space, making him flinch away when the guy peeled away garbage remains from his damp hair. "You reek... I mean like _REAL_ bad dude, were you swimming in a dumpster?"

At that comment many cackled, others eyed the boy in disgust or some just plain didn't care. "Kiba, get back in line already!" Roared their teacher, "Maito-sensei, I think the kid here needs help. I bet he got so lost he rammed into the collectors." True on the way Naruto _did_ get lost, Makai Academy is such a large campus and it has like gazillion flights of stairs in each bui... no, in each TOWER! But, what are these collectors? _'Collectors, does he mean those metal monstrosities sliding on each floor scraping at the flesh walls... dear god!' _His face darkened into a bluish hue showing how ill he felt seeing those things, he even fell over on of them by accident when he did a quick U-turn. "Allow me to guide him to the locker room, if we let him go on like this he might even mistaken the girl's locker room for the men's!" Now that hit it right on the nail, his classmates snickered and their teacher sighed, and for apparent reason gave the O.K.

In the beginning before all this talk about him, that damn jerk dared to say he'd go into the girl's locker room! "Jackass..." The guy grinned toothily to him as he towered over the smaller guy, "_Yeah_, I get that insult a lot. Here," he kicked the red duffel bag to bring it closer to Naruto. Picking if off the floor, he tucked it under his arm as he glared at Kiba and growled. "By the way I'm Inuzuka Kiba, remember that," pivoting round about he strutted away with the boy following right behind boring holes at the back of his head heatedly, "Screw you—I'll just call you jackass!" Kiba grinned widely and chuckled to himself, from the thrown insult. Seriously, what with these people in this school? Are they really this _RUDE_ to a newbie?

"This way Cinderella!"

'_The hell!' __"_I'm _going_ to **kill** you..."

As the boys walked past the class some cringed their their noses getting a full on blast of the blonde's stench.* There was even one that nearly barfed; note to all never, ever, EVER run in the hallways during cleanup day. "C'mon get moving so we can start the pairing off," Gai said tapping his clipboard on his shoulder impatiently looking at the two.

In the "mens" locker room Naruto searched for his personal assigned locker; it was the last metal box near the showers and so he headed over there, unlocked it, and stuffed the locker with whatever the duffel bag had like: spare rubber shoes, slipper/flip-flops, towels, and anything meant for P.E. The last were a spare school uniform—missing the emblem patch perhaps isn't just symbol—and a third spare swim trunks, _'Lucky! I needed something that isn't drenched with sweat and... slop.'_ "Jackass!" Naruto shouted and in came Kiba still grinning.

"You called kid?"

"Hold on to this," He ordered and handed over the near empty duffel bag to the guy, free of it he began to peel his jacket off. Only just noticing that the Sun emblem was too grimed up, it was unrecognizable, and its color dulled.

"What for?" Kiba asked stupidly only to get on the kid's nerves, "Gah! Just do it!" Shedding the last article, with his back turned to Kiba, but his pants; he snatched a rolled, stuffed (shampoo, soap, _something_) towel and walked away all flustered barely hiding his irritation. "What—can't strip all the way to your boxers in front of _men_?" _'Haha this guy is kinda like a girl!'_ The blonde flipped the bird after finding a decent shower area, far away from the dude's sight. Kiba in turn feigned "I'm so hurt" expression before cackling. He seated himself on the bench by the lockers along with the bag placed at his side. When Akamaru had crawled out his gray jacket, the shower ran and the boy started whistling.

Naruto hate to admit it but... that jerk IS right! It felt so _dirty_, not that he hasn't done this before in his old school, but those times were different—he can do fine when there's a crowd not when there's only one guy in the locker room watching him take that last bit of clothing from his more intimate part. Finally he could unbuckle his belt, pull the leather tongue, slip it out the loops and start to unbutton his pants' front and pulled down the zipper. Wait, why is giving such slow detail on how's he taking off his slacks? 'Damn now my head is going funny...' Naruto pulled them off together with his undies before rushing under the cold shower. He soaked, scratched, rubbed the filth from his body with a soap bar—he took from the now unrolled towel—careful not to get the suds in his eyes, as for the shampooing it came last. The shower was quick and short, good enough to get that awful smell and somehow cleared his nose. With his heightened* sense in smell he could breathe in a much fresher air and catching a whiff of something unpleasant, however not as bad as his clothing.

Naruto turned the faucet head to shut the shower off while drying himself with the towel he grabbed. Forgetting there was something else in that stuffed towel. 'Huh, what's this?' Down by his feet is a plastic bottle* with fainting printing, taking it he read the print: _Rich miracle l__ather, easy to rinse and gentle for everyday use._ Naruto couldn't help but deadpanned at the last sentence... _Apply to your tattoo!_ "... _Sarutobi._" He muttered almost threateningly, despite that he did follow the instruction; flipping the cap open he took a helpful amount in his palm then smothered it on exposed belly. If he told the water was cold, this thing was _freezing_! Unprepared for this sensation made the blonde gasp.

"_Ha—ah!_"

Kiba had long stopped his innocent whistling during the time Naruto was showering, the boy was poking at the shredded jacket trying to see the emblem patch on the blonde's breast pocket. When the shower stopped running, he stopped poking and had immediately lost that so smug face when hearing that _sound_. "Uh...?" His eyes shot quickly to the shower room, and something in the air smelled... _sweet_. Right when he was going to get off the bench and figure out what is going on in there, Akamaru beat him to punch. "H-hey Akamaru get back here!"

Meanwhile in the shower room; Naruto managed to wash away the suds and to much surprise his swirl birthmark faded away. 'I don't know what gramps is up to, but he's the only guy I can trust at the moment.' He told himself while wrapping his damp towel round his waist, Naruto felt much fresher and cleaner than he's ever been when bathing at his house, something about the water back home stunk, sadly for it to go to waste because one cute pooch named Akamaru tackled him to the cold, wet tilted floor. "Guwaah!"

Rushing into the showers Kiba was greeted with an... _interesting show_. There sprawled on the floor is overly excited puppy biting a _very_ naked and dare he say it—_slender_ and nice _body... _for a dude. _'He's definitely a dude,_ also is that sweet scent coming from the kid?" Kiba said halfway his thoughts spilled from his mouth, "Hey! help here jackass!" _THUMP!_ Too lost in thought and words he was hit by a flying plastic bottle, smacking right in the middle of his face, painfully at his nose, and so grunted out in pain, "_OW—! _What was that for! ?" Kiba complained pinching his nose feeling a possible nose bleed from that hit, and _boy_ did it **hurt**. Akamaru noticing his master's presence returned to his side, Naruto was very glad he was gone.

"Get out!"

"Fine, fine whatever!"

Soon after that Kiba left the lockers leaving Naruto by himself; he looked to himself and to the shower head, and to the exit. "tch..." By the time he finally got out the locker room, he'd already slipped into his lime-green swim trunks on hand he had a pair of swim goggles* too. The blonde spotted the burnette, aka "Jackass" by him, standing with a bunch of girls, "Oh, Naruto-san come over here!" Beckoned the teacher his hand gesturing for the boy to come closer, "We're about to start with... well actually we already finished with the warm ups and pairings."

_'If anyone please not be...'_ "So who is my partner sensei?" he asked curiously, half hoping that person is Kiba... it would be awkward and irritating.

"Hey Sasuke!" Gai called out turning his head to the side.

Sasuke. That name rang alarm bells in the blonde's head, his eyes widened and he looked to the direction teacher Gai was looking, and there he was—surrounded by cooing and swooned females—Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke-san you'll be partnered with Naruto-san!" A heavy realization beat Naruto; his face paling, his limbs shaking but damn it—he'd at least keep himself from shivering/trembling like a frightened kitten so that _bastard_ wouldn't look down on him. "Tsk... awful luck dude," said a guy who placed a hand the blonde's seemingly trembling shoulder, "Well twerp good luck..." muttered another standing in front of him in a lazy slouch, on his right is another guy that was far much plumper than his friends; who was saying something with his mouth full on potato chips, "Haha—the worst possible... _munch... crunch_... person to partnered with... _munch_ A Silver Moon vampire!" When Naruto heard "vampire," it confirmed his fears to be true once again; as must as he wanted to faint like yesterday he just couldn't.

_'Shit_... How could have I forgotten that these _people_, in this _room_ are **MONSTERS**!' Naruto continued to mentally curse his idiocy.

"So what's '_Cinderella_' going to do?" Taunted that familiar voice.

"_**Kiba...**_" He growled threateningly at the guy, his dog barked him causing Naruto to lose face instantly.

"_Oooh_— what happened to the name calling?" Naruto 'tch-ed' and let out a huff to try not to lose himself, if he threw any punches. He'd end up in the nurse's office again, just the thought of being alone with that old hag came him the willies.

"Kiba enough..." The brunette's lazy sounding friend said intervening the two. "I don't want you two causing anymore trouble than there is here," the guy looked over his shoulder while scratching the back of his head, Naruto could tell this guy dislikes attention driven to him than himself. "Sorry, I'm Naruto," the blonde politely introduced himself to the guy and he appeared to have relaxed when turning his head to look at Naruto. "Shikamaru," he said plainly without care and continued, "I'm sure you already got dog for brain's name." Kiba objected his resent to that statement, "and this hungry guy next to me is Choji." The named fatty snorted and crunched down the remaining bits from his packet, "Got any food on you?" Was he said, Naruto shook his head feeling this guy never thinks of anything except food. "Haha... don't _feed_ him," Shikamaru advised with a funny smile.

'It's a bit _creepy_ when you think about it, who knows what this 'Choji' could be...'

_**Minutes** later... brace for lighting, thunder, twisters and deadly howls. _

"Blank vs. Silver, 3 pounds of flesh* on the bat-boy!" Kiba told to his friend Shikamaru's brow perked up as a smirk discretely played on his lips. "Keep the meat to yourself, my bet is going to be a draw dog breath," though insulted the guy grinned toothily at his shadowy friend with pearly canines, while raising his shoulders as he laid back on the wall with him, "Winner gets free lunch for a WEEK!" They even shook to that agreement, Choji though didn't participate in their little bet even if there was a chance for free food, he knew better than to challenge Shikamaru and so there he sat on the floor just right between them watching the Blank and Silver going with their personal glaring contest and exchange of witty banters.

The swim partners are as followed:

Sakura with Lee

Choji with Neji

Shikamaru with Tenten

Ino with Shino

Kiba with Hinata*

Lastly of course, had already mentioned it were Naruto with Sasuke, they both stood at their lane numbers and neither giving in to each other's intense gaze. How Naruto got himself into this, was only due to his stubbornness to not appear weaker than somebody he didn't like. Monster, demon, youkai, bijus, whatever they call these people he won't back down, even if he didn't stand a chance against them. He positioned himself by the water at the 3rd diving point and Sasuke behind him holding a timer like the others, with the—the whistle blew and he jumped right in the pool ignorant of the dangers that lurked in the water. Didn't take him long to swim to the end and back again within a 27.6 second time span, the blonde mentally patted himself on the back, knowing he's much quicker than the others. 'One for humans, zero for vampires,' he cheered mentally, "Not bad loser... but didn't I break your bones?" the raven mused his eyes twinkled with amusement that certainly pissed Naruto off. He snatched the timer from his cold dead hands, "Give me that, and start swimming!" Naruto snapped at the vampire's cockiness, "You only had an advantage because Shikamaru is lazy, Shino isn't that fond of water, Hinata is afraid and 'Sakura' well... _she's cat_" Naruto grumbled, "You know you're a..." Before he could say it the whistle blew again, Naruto faltered with the button and was a second late with the timer.

The raven plunged into the water, and he watched Sasuke swim swifter and more gracefully through the water, amazing the girls at the sidelines. "SASUKE-KUN~!" By the time he came back the others weren't even close to him like the guy named Lee, Naruto dismissed that green guy thinking he was definitely a winner in every sport hands down. Click. "Time?" 27.7 plus the lost second the bastard is ahead by 2 milliseconds. Doesn't matter there were 5 more rounds before they get a definite winner. For now he'll let Sasuke keep that smug face, 'Is it me or do people like looking down on me?'*

_First Round: DRAW!_

**• • •**

_The challenge accepted..._

The second time was the using breaststrokes, if people were counting form with speed then Naruto failed at it in displaying grace. He was sloppy, inefficient in every stroke where he always pushed himself to move faster at all cost rather maintaining the style. So the winner is Sasuke...

_Second Round: SASUKE_

Now on the third round—time attack—this is where things became a little _dangerous_... "_Woohoo!_ I'm going to win—ack!" Naruto was dragged deep down, he looked down to see what was going on, and attached to his leg was a transparent woman with a pretty face but she was scary as _fuck _when her face split apart, and she tried to take a bite of the blonde's leg! "There's the reason why Hinata was too nervous to swim '_dobe,_'" Sasuke said smugly while squatting by the pool's edge with the timer still in hand; he gave a simple wave to the boy, "Time is _running_ out."

'Aaah—dammit! Get this **BITCH** OFF ME!' Naruto screamed in his head, his mouth opened unintentionally and swallowed a bit too much water. He punched and kicked the "_thing"_ anywhere so she'd let go before she drags him to her hidden lair! Success, he managed to hit her in the eye, so he swam as fast his body could and getting on the cement ledge, coughing water and panting heavily, "Wha-what..." Take a deep breath, and coughs again, "the... fu-fuck..." Another cough, "was that?"

Shikamaru thoughtfully obliged to explain, "Sirens similar to mermaids in appearance, in a way, just far more dangerous. They pull their victims underwater by luring their prey with enchanting songs, but these had their voices taken out and some had their wings clipped. These sirens in the pool were originally banished from the human world but someone thought to make them useful like make this place more challenging saying to improve your sense of survival, but I think it's too troublesome..."

"Getting eaten while swimming in a pool seriously who thought of this shit?" Groaned the boy laying on the ground, his body away from the water and then the timer was placed in his hands. Sasuke stood back up shadowing over Naruto's laid form, his lips had curled halfway as a smirk, those cold red eyes looking down at pure blue, "Are you okay?" He asked as if in concern but that smile showed otherwise, "Scaredy cat..." The whistle blew once again and Sasuke had ran over to the jump point to dive, Naruto didn't fail to start the time 'cause he was so pissed his hand crushing the timer already started the device. Either way, even Sasuke passed this round perfectly unharmed and won the time attack, he still won by default when the blonde had escaped from the pool.

_Third Round: SASUKE_

"_GAHH!_" Naruto was again caught by another siren and this one actually bit him—_so sweet, his flesh, his blood I want more_—out from harms way he held on his leg, "That BITCH BIT ME!" His leg was still bleeding, "Quitting?" smirked the raven Naruto glared at him and retorted back, "Like hell I'm doing that I rather be eaten than lose to you obnoxious bastard!" Naruto once again threw his body into the water and swam, leaving a faint trail of blood alluring most monsters to the blonde alone. Sasuke looked to the floor where just a small thick blood droplet from the boy was, curiously he bent down to try sniffing it. It was difficult because of all the chlorine getting to him, from that time when he punched Naruto, his fist was stained with blood from the guy's mouth. Mixed in saliva and blood, he still could remember that scent and when he... Sasuke shook his head and focused back watching Naruto.

When the kid got to the end, "So slow but you're a survivor now," said Sasuke flately almost bored if Naruto noticed, he no longer was smiling as smugly. This was the kid's first win, he managed to beat the time record with sirens right at his tail within just 41.1 seconds. But he didn't say anything... that he won this round.

_Fourth Round: NARUTO_

"See that!" yelled out Naruto when he timed Sasuke; he was fifteen seconds slower. Sasuke just 'hn-ed' but the boy noticed the hinted anger. Naruto giggled victoriously to himself thinking he'd finally got the raven.

_Fifth Round: NARUTO_

"I won again teme!" cheerfully said the blonde and the raven mumbling to himself which didn't slip by Naruto, "You... sore you lost huh!" Naruto growled starting the sparks with their glaring, "As if loser."

_Final Round: DRAW_

Results of challenge... it's a draw.

"Aw man..." Kiba sulked down in defeat, he thought "Cinderlla/Blank" wouldn't stand a chance against a Silver Moon Vampire, "Hey Kiba... did you get to see the emblem?" Rolling his eyes the other way, as he recalled back what happened earlier at the lockers, "Hell no, like I said he's a blank. I checked his clothes and I checked for his school handbook, which he doesn't have, they were blank!" He rubbed his nose feeling a strange itch, that scent still is stuck in there but with the chlorine the smell was nearly completely gone. "Whoever that kid is, I can't tell," Shikamaru hummed while laying off the wall now and turned to Kiba with smile.

"Alright mutt you're paying for lunch for the week."

"You fiend!"

"I know—"

**• • •**

"That's it for today, everyone get to the lockers!" said Gai pleased that his students were very competitive today. In the men's locker room most guys were done showering the chemicals, patching their small wounds and knocked any water left in their ears, as for Naruto was silently heading to his locker he noticed that the raven was there as well, 'What the hell!' He felt cursed that his locker was connected right next to his.

Naruto was too tired to bother fight and snap at the vampire, opening the metal box he wrapped a towel round his wait and pulled down his trunks, got a fresh, dry pair of gray boxers and slipped it on, and later dressing into his uniform. Odd, he felt like someone was staring at him. Looking around he noticed that dog boy was the one staring, 'the hell?' Kiba snorted and started a conversation with his pals, "Shikamaru sometimes I wonder how you'd got demoted!" The other raven haired teen looked to him bored as he muttered, "So what, don't really care, the Dusk class at least doesn't force me to pay attention twenty-four seven..." Kiba let out a chuckle as he patted Shikamaru on the back, "Too bad dude, kind of miss ya in class." Other than Kiba, they were all very quiet and not all interested in talking much. Till...

"What's your type dobe," Now that he thinks about it when did this bastard started calling him "dobe"? Naruto paled at the question, finally slipping his jacket on but not turning his face from the raven. "Huh?" was the most intelligent thing he could say and Sasuke just sighed disappointingly at the guy and mumbled "Nevermind loser..." If he didn't really want to talk then why he ask in the first place, Naruto walked away taking the now light duffel badg with him. He decided to sleep-in during the upcoming class; he felt _exhausted_.

"Yo Cinderella where you going?" Kiba teased asking the blonde, "Shut up already I'm damn tired dog breath!" He left the room with his hands pulling off the swim goggles forgetting he still had them on. 'What's the next class anyway? oh, yeah it's CECA...' Thinking about it right after it was club meetings is it compulsory to join one in this school?

-( _CECA; honestly I forgot the meaning... _)-

Strolling down the crowded corridor Naruto's mind was busy in thoughts about the day schedule and it came to him, 'What does CECA mean?' As tired as he is physically, he decided to not strain his brain about it, he figured he'd find out eventually. So he shrugged it off, maybe after that class he could check out the available club enrollments, 'Soccer, basketball... what kind of clubs do monster—wait.' Face palming he remembered this isn't a normal school, 'Damn! For all I'd know there could be a Cannibalism Club, Dark Arts Magic Club and maybe even possibly... I don't want to think about it.'

Recalling what he remembered from memorizing his class schedule yesterday night, the door number he was headed to is Rm.620; he was on the first floor currently and like hell he'd want to climb those stairs—Naruto briefly glanced at those demonic steps—so leaving him with the other choice. The human teen gulped look to the far end of the hallway. There it was... The Shift.* It isn't hard to find; it only stay in one place at the end of every hall and floor, in this screwed up _mental_... "educational" institution. Approaching the ominous lift, he hesitated for awhile because the moaning, hissing and growls made his legs feel like jelly and he nearly squealed like a girl when there was a hand reaching out. When that hand touched him, it went right though him. Naruto's mind nearly went into total shutdown, if it weren't the many people/monsters in the corridor he would happily collapse to the floor with a frozen scream face on.

He flicked his tongue against his pursed dry lips nervously, and clenched his eyes while his hand was gripping on the strap of his duffel bag and the other hand was fisted at his side, "Here goes nothing..."

Giving the lift a harsh kick to the rigid iron bars, their eyes opened and gears began turning, creaking and chains rattling as the thing slowly reached to the first/ground floor. It took awhile for it to come, it creaked its mouth open as it welcomed him. In the elevator he set the bag down and asked politely without a stutter, "To the sixth floor, please." The Shift shook down making him panic and fall against the bars his arms spread wide, his heart thumping in his chest rapidly as the lift started moving up and the ghoulish ghosts swirled round him. It took everything to not... 'It's still just the second day, still just the second day...' He repeated that line in head over and over again as some kind of spell the grow a back bone, but yet by saying that he even realized he had more days to come.

Sitting down he palmed his face nervously his mind thinking the many possibilities what might happen if it decides to conk on him. The face of a certain man crossed his mind, 'Kakashi-sensei' When he was with that guy at least he wasn't as scared as he was right now. The Shift stopped. Sighing he picked up the duffel bag he had reached the floor he wanted, '_God... I'm such a wimp!' _"Thanks.." he told the thing before exiting it and traveled down the hall looking for classroom while trying to ignore the disturbing decor but the door numbers.

_Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen._ "Huh, where is it?" He mused out with a single perked brow, there was a number skipped next to the area where room number twenty-one is. Tracing his hand along the wall he felt repulsed; his finger tips felt wet, bring them close to his nose, they smelled rancid almost made him barf some chunks if he weren't careful. Naruto turned head left and right, his lips pulling into a frown unlike the first and top floor—also the thirteenth floor—this area was far more disorderly and warped. The paint curled, the walls were stained and wet. The many antiques were distasteful and tacky for example those paintings; they portrait faces, cruel dark eyes, blood stained mouths, torn fabrics and anything that could be disturbing to see. Their eyes were the most unnerving, it felt like they were watching Naruto critically, narrowing their gazes to only look at him, as those their eyes could see right through him and peer into his soul. In short; he felt naked and violate from their stares.

Leaning on the wide empty area between numbers: nineteen and twenty-one, he stared at the single painting from the majority, it was the only one that didn't give off such a ominous aura, the figure's mysterious golden eyes, flowing flaxen locks gently curled at the tips outward, that smile so warm and beautiful. Looking carefully Naruto nearly mistaken the beauty for other gender, the clothes gave the painting away and those wings...

"Wait... it's that thing!"

**• • • ****• • • ****• • •**

_A loud creaking of rustic metal and wood resounded throughout the air bring the boy back to attention. 'Huh?' In front of him—he followed in suit with the principle drawing closer to open building—is a large ancient structure shaped like Gothic cathedral; it was beautiful... The stained glass mosaic windows shimmered a very hypnotizing aura of heavenly light. Above there could be seen a part of the building that's a small tower for the rusted bronze bell if listening carefully in the deafening silence, it makes the most peaceful beckoning call of death. Supporting it were tall black marble pillars with eerie cravings of angst faces filled with hatred, that even some shown expressions that could be described like the seven sins. When he was finally inside the large double wooden doors creaked loudly shut._

_The alter in the middle of the church was a small wooden table where a large heavy book laid untouched, and leading to the alter was a torn, worn out red carpet decorated with fallen black rose petals each one crinkling into ash though beautiful sharp pangs ran through the boy's mind. Memories not of his own raided, he shook his head to try and focus. At the corners of the building stood seven marble statues, they all look different: three demonic male statues at the left, three angelic female statues at the right, and in the middle behind the alter stood a larger more magnificent statue. It was the most mesmerizing one of all, held such mystic beauty both giving it that dark and holy aura; a piece of heavenly and dark art that would take your breath away. It was ashame that over the years the statue's image was defaced and unrecognizable._

**• • • ****• • • ****• • •**

Looking closely at the face unlike the statue, its face wasn't defaced like the many other artworks, loose strands of blond hair didn't cover the face completely but with the streams of light coming through the windows it glared his eyes to see clearly. He bent down reaching for the duffel bag he dropped unknowingly, "Why... does it feel so familiar? Where'd I—!" He was interrupted from his musing when it tilted its face at him it's eyes shinning those luminous azure orbs causing him to blush a dusty pink, the man's portrait is so handsome and elegant he couldn't help himself acting this way. Little did the boy know it escaped from the golden frame, cupping his warm cheeks with cold, soft hand and it gently pulled the boy to the painting. This is when he began to struggle away, squirming from the man's hold however his body wasn't listening to him!

"O-oi.. Wait a minute! H-hey! I d...don't WANT to go in there! Let go... of me!" Half screamed, half stuttered weakly as he wiggled and tried to escape but it was in vain. The painting rippled like water, once fulled immersed into the picture it stilled, the waves and rippled washed washed away the colors, the lines every bit of detail... gone without a trace. The once dark floor quaked and shook, soon reverting the whole place into what originally was, just a normal, if you could say that, school corridor and the missing classroom door placed right where the painting shoulder have been.

The antiques and Gothic-like paintings up and vanished in thin air, leaving no trace or evidence... except for that red duffel bag.

**• SASUKE's ****PT.01 ****•**

Sitting right upfront in W.O.D (World's Odd Discoveries), Sasuke rested his chin on his entwined fingers as his eyes were down casted to his desk; staring at the little graffiti reading: S + S. Enclosed in a simple etched heart. It was pretty obvious what this meaningless thing was, with just a glance the wood hissed and cracked slowly the mark was replaced with something more noticeable as burns without creating an arson incident. His eyes did everything; with them he searched the room without moving his head, and listening carefully for a certain voice. Not one was the voice he was looking for, not one had that ruffled bright blond hair and not one... had _his _scent.

'He isn't here...'

Turning around his arm comfortably laid down on the desk, his head turning to his shoulder to take a glimpse behind him. Eyes still searching fruitlessly for that boy, 'Did he get lost and ended up in another class, then again we are from different social standings, but he's...' Turning his face to the side he eyed his large tome with the Silver Moon emblem etched on the black leather cover, those books sat beside him as though he was actually waiting for the boy to come.

'A Blank.'

Sasuke then got distracted from his deep thoughts by the giggling teens somewhere at the back; he rolled his eyes knowing very well what topic those girls were discussing about in W.O.D. In this classroom it attended by only Moon Clans; monsters of this class are skilled, talented since birth geniuses, or just very exceptional prodigies, many where lowly scums riding their clan's reputations. He sneered in thought being associated with people like those not this driving him back to his earlier thoughts, 'If he isn't in this class, then he's born under Twilight.' This displeased him* he had nothing against the clans born under Twilight but those women... He shuddered. The raven can sense a female speaking about him right now.

He let his hand rub down his face as his head fidgeted to and fro from his left to front. The girls giggled some more at his unusual behavior right now, he placed his face into his hands with a sweat drop threatening to loom by his face, not that he was scared. The boy felt _threatened_ by their disturbing auras, his big brother told him that's what a woman is like once they've... done it. The very idea he's being targeted as a prey just didn't click right in his head, he softly whispered a curse. '_Shit_ these women... when the class finishes I'm out of here! At least with that loser attracts their attention mor... hm,' a hand reached for the place where his book smacked onto his head. It didn't hurt, but didn't mean he didn't feel it either. At first when he was hit, he was shocked, when Naruto's eyes were locked with his in that intense stare. Red versus Blue, that boy had guts. Guts to pick a fight a vampire, a Silver ranked Moon class type. Sasuke thought the boy was crazy, but when he got punched in the face he knew that boy is no weakling. Sasuke liked that.

'If only he was a Moon type...'

Lectures began, questions and answers were given, and time had passed, bringing _the end of class_. An audible ringing sounded loudly from the halls, picking up his books from his seat he carried them in the air with a float charm. Right at this time he had a personal appointment to attend before he decided to going to the school's auditorium to enlist himself into a pointless club. Sometimes he wonders why they force students to spread out into groups based on their interest/likes rather just let them stay on their own if they wanted to. Someone called out to him; not caring he didn't answer, so that person came right beside him, "Hey Bat-boy!" That person being Kiba. "What do you want mutt?" Kiba cringed at the name, but he guessed he deserved it for calling him bat-boy, he only called the raven that because Sasuke reminded him of Robin from Batman. No kidding he did! Maybe it's just him. So... if Sasuke is Robin, then Batman is his older brother Bat—uhm—Itachi.

"You joining the Crawlers this time?" Crawlers, a group composed mainly of nocturnal beast people and a handful of low ranked vampires. "No." Sasuke deadpanned, Kiba really had the nerve to slap that around again. Like last year and this it won't change. The other last thing he wanted is joining a group of furballs and vegetarian vampires. From a reliable source, they were disgusting romanticists posing as vampires. They are bane of every true night blood-suckers. "So you heard about them huh," _What is he implying?_ "Then come join PureBloods+!" _Great another one, PureBloods is a newly formed club howler here but wait isn't..._ "Kiba, didn't it get banned three months ago." The brunette stiffened as his imaginary tail and ears drooped, "Why don't you just join Jackals?" The raven told him, noticing those hidden wolf parts perk in delight, "Good idea buddy!"*

"Hn..." Not entirely fond about being friendly with a Lycan but they do make good companions time to time, Kiba however, is a different sort. "Which club are ye joining this year?" The guy probed on to get an answer to his question, "The same old." As expected Kiba didn't look too happy with that answer, "Why don't you join something that isn't that!" Sasuke's brow knitted together sensing the annoyance bringing on a headache he wished to never encounter again, he turned to glare at Kiba. "You don't tell me what to do!" It worked, Kiba backed away but even if they weren't exactly friends to begin with Kiba just didn't favor people going to 'Omens' and Sasuke isn't an exception.

But then again, "Fine then go join Omens and die for all I care, lesser numbers asses like you." As he retreated his mind wandered off to recalling yesterday's incident in History; the lycan wasn't part of that class it just so happened that he was passing papers to teacher Umino for .

'Wonder if Cinderella wants to join the Jackals with me, I'll go and ask!'

**• • • ****END ****• • •**

_At the meantime back to Naruto..._

"Uaaaaaa—!"

It is a given that he should be falling from the sky but a ceiling, this is getting ridiculous. By the time he crashed down into something—luckily that's soft—and wouldn't crush every bone in his body. Whatever that thing was holding onto him shattered into sparkles somehow lessening the impact of the fall. Still it hurt when he dropped down, "Ow.. ow..." he whined with his eyes shut as he rubbed his back. He so gingerly pushed himself up from the ground with the help of his sore elbows and forearms; his eyes scanning the area where he crashed into, the place was littered with rubble. The room, if he could call it one, didn't have much but just a few broken marble columns here and there, and remains of fallen statuettes, most of the place was shrouded in darkness; he let out a forced chuckle, "Ha, ha, _very funny_ whoever you are... Show yourself!" In return he heard boisterous laughter fill the air and a shadowy figure come forward into the faintly lit area.

Glowing eyes, and shinning pearly whites welcomed him with a joyous smirk. "Welcome back... Dear sun." Naruto's eyes stared to him with eyes as big as saucer plates for a few seconds, "What?" The shadow man walked round him to sit beside the boy on some large rubble, "Sun, the sun child to the realm where there shall be light." Now this guy really isn't making sense there wasn't much light at all here, "Cathedral of the Immaculate Children Arisen, such a tacky name, non?" _Very_. "C.I.C.A for short, I had a better and far much simpler name in my but the council were feeling pretentious and kept it that way," he had continued explaining to the boy, who turned from ouch, to angry, to confused and then voice it, "Huh...? Isn't it CECA?"

"CECA? Ah, there must have been a typo in your papers perhaps, not like I care anymore. Let's just call this place the Sun Class," he chirped the last sentence in for the hell of it, the edge of Naruto's lip tugged in slight grimace on this person's behavior and he kept silent for this person to continue filling blanks. "This class is exclusively for Sun Types; if you were anyone like a 'Silver' I bet you have would be joined a minor lecture on about world secrets or something and have many other classes you don't need in your life. Sun, there is only one class and this class where you—" The shadow pointed a finger at Naruto with his eyes closed and teeth still shinning at him toothily; "—my boy bearing the mark and emblem is no more special here than this rock I'm sitting on right now." That was random. His chest felt weird... the blonde tugged at his jacket looking at the emblem; it shimmered like silver and glowed a faint blue—at first—before dulling into a faded red and yellow. "That thing is nothing more than just a mark of status or rank, it has no other importance... As long you see it that way sun, however, you are born a Child of the Sun ever since the day you were born," the shadow concluded as he leaned back his hands placed on the stone. With hesitation Naruto asked one question, "Who are you?"

The shadow pointed at himself, "Me sun...? Ah, so you have forgotten." He disappeared and reappeared beside him pulling the boy up to his feet and disappeared again to only reappear away at a distance, "One; I could have been someone you've known, or I may just be a figment of your imagination—" He chuckled. Turning to his back to him, "Well—I must bid adieu~ Sun I do hope we meet again next week." The shadowy man opened his glowing pair of eyes which then was slowly disappearing into the darkness along with that bright smile which softened to a fine line, "Hey! You still tell me who you are!" Completely immersed into the darkness the boy could only hear that man's amused echo, "Now don't I appear '_familiar.'_" He was gone, only those soften glowing gaze and fine smile burnt into the boy's memory.

". . ."

Naruto was now left alone in this room without company, but the rubble, he kicked away some stones and took notice. Underneath the fallen a statue's craved feathers is a large rusty metal ring. "What is this?" Picking it up curiously he examined it, there were cravings etched into the metal but it was worn away to tell what it was and there was an inscription. In some form of characters or language he never knew he could read; taking a closer look his face near the ring his breath glossed the metal as he tried to read it closely. It read...

* * *

_Ku...r..m.._ _bi... no...ne.. Jin...c... ki_

* * *

The metal clasps ripped wide open, startling Naruto in so dropped the large rusted iron ring to the stony floor with a loud clank auditing how heavy it really was. "_Oh shit_, that scared me!" He cussed only to get more frightened when he touched it with the tip of his shoe, it then came clamping onto Naruto's ankle. "OH MY GOD!" He knelt down to pry the bugger off but only wince in pain when a surge of heat burnt round his ankle, the heat spread all across his body. "Something... moving... inside of me!" Clutching at the school uniform dark fabric, the pain snaked throughout his body he could even hear it hiss as his skin burned and he feel down to his knees and with the help of gravity his whole body fell to the floor. He tried once more to pull the thing off his leg, checking for wherever those lock/clasps were but... nothing. "Arrrngh..." His brows furrowed, eyes clenched shut as sweat brimmed down his face his breathing was getting shallow his fingers gripped at the metal. It no longer felt rusty or dirty, it felt smooth and hot round his ankle. After what felt like an eternity, the metal cooled and surges of pain ended.

Naruto slowly fluttered his eyes open, his pretty blue eyes glittered from the tears staining his face and his voice... "**_W_**_w**H**__h**A**a**T**t__** H**h**A**a**P**p**P**p**E**e**N**n**E**e**D**d?_"* He didn't have the energy to express how shocked he is right now; his hand shakily touch his throat. It felt so dry, scratchy and his voice was deep, hoarse, husky and an echoed an alternate hum; it was darker and eerie. Gingerly picking himself off the floor his hand shakily reached for some leverage, the large circular stone stump proved to be helpful. Naruto sat there tired and panting heavily, he tried to gluped down some saliva that gathered in his mouth. It burned painfully to swallow. "_**A**a**R**r**G**g**H**h..._"

He raked his fingers through his hair, giving them a light tug before rubbing his sweaty hands on either side of his face. Naruto slumped forward his forearms resting on his knees as he stared down wrapped round his ankled snuggly. Is a smooth silvery ring with an eerie blue shine, the cravings were beautiful etched Suns, nine in total, they were masterfully done embed art. It was just perfect more than perfect in words, it was a masterpiece. If only the wearer of this anklet didn't feel like total SHIT to care how nice fitting or pretty it was! Grabbing a close by stone, he had homicidal urge to bash the thing to kingdom come for making him suffer if only... it wasn't still attached to his ankle.

He flung his arms in the arms as he groaned out loudly his frustration to the heavens, however causing him to lose balance and fall backwards over the rubbled thing he was sitting on.

"_**N**n**O**o**T**t **A**a**G**g**A**a**I**i**N**n!_"

A large warp hole opened right where the boy fell and in the silence was a man snickering within the darkness.

* * *

/ TO BE CONTINUED /

******• • • ****• • • ****• • • ****• • •**

**Author's Notes**: Haha, yes there's a change in this chapter a bit more Kiba appearances and making fun of dear Naruto-kun, yep if you are wondering. I AM going to make him befriend the blonde first in this chapter unlike in the original where I just made him chase Naruto about when he was Kyuubi and I did combine chapter 5 with this so. Next chapter would be a bit more different too.

By the I realize one thing, though I am trying my best with being funny despite being born a TOTAL SQUARE; I'll be placing a slow romance in future chapters and omakes/extras. So um... no sex. Sorry to those who were expecting this fic to be composed of sex here and there but really I'm not that into that stuff unless they're like oneshots sooo... the only sex is when the story ends or somewhere after the middle, depending who I made romancing dear Naruto-kun. So please do vote your favorite pairings :)

By the way, I am not going to make Naruto all uke persona, I going to teeter him towards an aggressive yet submissive type of character. Tsunderee much? Haha maybe to Sasuke that total jackass! But Naruto maybe be sweet to other guys depending how they treated him. By the way, I will be eliminating the stupid club and just called it "Omen." Good? Good... story is going to be a bit long. Because later on I'll be switching from Makai's school to the actual place.

_Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchurriki_

_* _With all that running and crashing into random objects; who wouldn't be sweaty and smelly from all that?

* Heightened sense of smell, it's normal nothing important. Everyone's sense of smell gets stronger after taking a nice shower clearing your noses.

* The plastic bottle originally was just a lotion that the Hokage gave but I change it into a liquid soap that cleanses the skin from scars, tattoos but it's only temporary.

* Swim goggles they look just like Naruto's head/eye gears from season 1.

* The swim pairings are purely random; it's just Kiba and Hinata I found almost remarkably paired up together 0_o I should have put Yakun in this story...

* Shift; eeh... just wanted it to have a name. The elevator is a monster transfigured with a machine and put into good service.

* Kiba and Sasuke are friendly as a cat and dog meeting for the first time, but they are alright with each other depending on the mood.

* _**S**s**P**p**E**e**E**e**C**c**H**h - I am not going to continue using this type of speech so the next chapter will just be BOLD._

If there are any missing asterisks I missed please inform me. Thank you.


	6. Things Just Happen Pt1

**"Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 05** : "_Things Just happen pt.1_" ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all, especially Naruto! In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is a very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

**AN **: Thanks **Aryle** and **crazyanimemom**I know I suck at updating and this is annoying.

* * *

Just walking on his own doing his usual daily routine since the other week, when suddenly he found himself surrounded by women. In one word to understand how he feels, "Incest." The lone vampire teen had anticipated this event and now he wished he didn't come unprepared. The females giggled as they whispered to each other about the unspeakable horrors, tainting this pure boy's mind with sickening fears. "_Sa - su - ke_—" Even their voices: uttering each syllable of his name was laced with rotted lustful desires. He had no choice but to RUN!

Sasuke slipped an Earth Tremor Charm (lasts for 3 minutes) on his leg causing the floor beneath to shake violently; many bodies that blocked his escape route had fallen. "_SASUKE_!" A winged girl cried as she chased for the vampire with her sisters, "You still have to meet with your big brother!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he _was _going to meet with his brother but not when those girls are around to gawk and ogle them with those goo-goo eyes as they readied cameras to snap shots at them. Once pictures are taken, it fuels their desires more and by doing so will sully the family image.

"What have I told you about feeding the animals, little brother?" At his side is his dear brother, Itachi Uchiha. The older male held many similar features to the younger one—obviously because they're related—but had his own unique distinguishing appearance those deep stress lines on his handsome and masculine face; long midnight hair tied loosely with a leather cord; porcelain skin; and a deeper iris tone that bare a gaze filled with wisdom far beyond his years. The women had taken a liking to calling his older brother as the "Beautiful Man." "I didn't do anything!" The boy scowled at him as much as he wanted to scold his brother there were still those females…

"Aaayaah! Master Uchiha!"  
"Sasuke don't leave us!"  
"Kyaaa— we don't bite!"

Screamed, shrilled and screeched the mobs of fan girls as the both increased their pace running, and casting an attack spell whenever one had come way too close for comfort. The best they could do to the Uchiha brothers was clinging on their arm or leg, and fortunately somehow the girls had banned hair pulling. Itachi gave them credit for one thing: "Persistent as always…" Their persistence was their only admirable trait and Sasuke grumbled in agreement.

The brothers found their way to the large auditorium building, inside they expected to lose their stalkers in the crowd. They slipped past through the Gargoyle and Equine clubs, and to added surprise a dimensional portal just ripped right open high above—unnoticed by all—adding to their problem in escape as a body fell out "_—a**a**a**h**!_" and the younger brother had unintentionally broken the fall "eh?."

"**O**U**C**H**!** T**H**A**T** H**U**R**T**S**!**" Whined a shaggy red-headed fellow as the Uchiha (Sasuke) squirmed beneath him; he clearly is not obeying rule no. 15 and possibly no. 16. [1]

_Rule Number 15__: The use of any magical ports: Dark/Black/Warp holes, Worm holes, Time Warps/Rips, Vortex, Abyss, Dimensional Slides, and etcetera; are prohibited on campus if without permission from a higher clan status granted. _

_Rule Number 16__: Time traveling and sliding dimensions are strictly forbidden!_

Once freed from the weight Sasuke stood up in place as the two stared at the guy with the infamous family scowl at him, because the kid was in the way of their escape route yet even though they could just go around the boy, they felt… curious. By that time the port had sealed and left no trace of its existence.

The red-head rose from the ground too but couldn't stand in place for long and so falling backwards into the ravens. Itachi had easily evaded him while as Sasuke once again caught the teen, "**W**o**o**o**a**h-**!**"

"For Lord Dracula's sake get off!" Good thing the raven hadn't fallen ungracefully seconds ago, he narrowed his eyes as he hissed in spite. This got the boy's attention then it's drawn to the hissing raven, "A**h**…", "Ah?" The red-headed teen too narrowed his stare at Sasuke as his lips quirked into a cruel smirk, and spoke in his dark double laced voice. "**O**h**,** g**l**a**d**l**y** b**a**s**t**a**r**d—**I**'**l**l g**e**t **o**f**f**." Itachi raised a single brow at them, "An appalling language boy!" "**B**l**e**h…" Itachi but soften that scowl as it then curled amused also asking his brother, "Little brother do you know him?" He shook his head "no."

The mystery boy shrugged off the vampire from his own body as he stood straight and beamed a strange pride while he eyed Sasuke, "Y**o**u **a**r**e** s**u**c**h** a **f**o**r**g**e**t**f**u**l** U**c**h**i**h**a**, **a**r**e**n**'**t **y**o**u**?" He looked to the guy as though he were mad, "**O**h **w**e**l**l…" He simply shrugged his shoulders and gave a small sigh, "V**a**m**p**i**r**e c**a**l**l** m**e** K**u**r**a**m**a** R**o**j**iz**o**,** I**'**m **q**u**i**t**e** n**e**w **s**o **w**h**e**r**e** i**s** t**h**i**s**?" He then gave his hand to be shaken but only to be slapped away—he smiled bemusedly. "**H**e**h**, **b**r**a**t**.**"

"Itachi Uchiha." The taller man introduced himself politely to the red-head and shook that hanging hand. "Pleased to meet you Rojizo," letting the grip go he then stared into those dark golden-rod eyes as the teen reflected his deep ebony. Silently the both smiled to each other as Sasuke just continued to frown.

"Welcome to the school auditorium Rojizo, right now it's being used by the clubs for enrolment… but I suggest that you avoid many." Itachi warned wryly with that simple smile, "Especially the Omens."

"**W**h**y**?"

Itachi's little brother elbowed him in the rib, taking the hint to bail while they still could. "Excuse us!" They began sprinting for dear life far from the oncoming fan girl mobs screeching—as the banshees they are—the names of the two who fled. Rojizo covered his ears with his palms, unlikely to use those sharp nail indexes of his, as his eyes grew wide and large like white saucers. He let out a whimper from his gritted teeth once they'd passed he moaned/groaned in agony, "M**a**k**a**i**'**s **H**o**l**l**o**w **H**e**a**r**t** m**y** e**a**r**s**—t**h**e**y**'**r**e **b**l**e**e**d**i**n**g**!**"

Rojizo's breath hitched: time and movement ceased; an excruciating flat line rang in place through his ears feeling as his head throbbed and then… silence. The scene before him had wiped cleanly to white, water ran through his feet slowly rising while he slipped his hands down to his sides loosely. To say this boy was baffled would be an understatement. He felt like he was going raving mad!

"**What the FUCK!**"

"YOU!" A voice came behind him.

Didn't scare him, not at all, but he grimly curled his lips into an upturn frown as he swivelled round to greet the boy with open arms. "Helloooo—Na-ru-to!" He exclaimed in false glee whilst mouthing the boy's name with a sing-song tune on each syllable. The blonde tackled the fiend to the ground with his forearm pressed against his throat although he is completely submerged in water as deep as a foot, it's perfectly fine. No, he cannot breathe underwater. _This is all a dream_~ (mostly)

The boy snarled. "Who. Are. You!"

"**You? And here I thought we were so_ close_.**"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…" _'So you're the thing the gramps was talking about… before I fainted.'_

"**Thing?**" Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't think this "thing" could actually hear his thoughts—somehow the guy is starting to remind him a whole world of hurt by a duck-butted headed creep, "**Of course, I can hear them. _We're 'connected_.'**" He drawled the last sentence while rolling his eyes, needn't he try to pry his arms away from those _nice_ _legs_ pinning them down.

In a way the boy straddled on his body is seriously a— "You look so familiar…" Familiar, the same word he'd been using since morning and he never gets tired using repeatedly. By chuckling the bubbles escaped his mouth, "**Boy! Say something I _haven't_ heard already today, your vocabulary is lacking.**" Naruto can be so dense but move a little closer, just a bit lower… "You're that shadow!" We got a winner! Ladies and gentlemen the boy's got it; however, Rojizo's expectation plummeted when he continued, "That weirdo in CICA!"

Naruto had removed his crushing arm off his neck (and those nice legs off his arms too) allowing the man to push himself up with his propped arms. Despite this place being fake his hair and body are thoroughly drenched and clung to his skin; "**Tatant!**" his soggy red hair hugged his cheeks, his fringe nearly hid away his dazzling golden eyes and it didn't slip his notice that the boy was gazing curiously at him when he called him Kyuubi no Kitsune. "**Wrong, brat!**" The boy began randomly thinking who this mystery man is and Rojizo bared his canines as he snarled at him, "**Don't know the answer then… don't fucking guess, you effing brat.**"[2]

Naruto shrank back his face flushed from color, Rojizo neared him, closing the distance with one another not allowing this boy to escape and so he grasped the **_brat's_** ('_yes… from now on you are a **brat**_') arms his face so close to the brat's face that he could feel his breath. Rojizo smirked, he could feel Naruto trembling within his palms and honestly it was empowering, "**Sit back brat for the ride, I'll be fucking with this body of yours as punishment.**" For amusement he nipped at the tip of the boy's nose—eliciting an adorable squeak—before shoving him right off, Naruto grunted in displeasure.

Standing back on his own two feet, he briefly caught a glance of his own image. His humanoid form is surprisingly excellent: Shoulder length shaggy red-orange hair accentuating his rather _human_ yet handsome light skinned face, never mind the long feral black scars marring his cheeks they make him the wild type, and his built is tall, lean and manly. He most certainly would grow to like this… Even if it is something _borrowed_. "Y-you're not going anywhere!" Rojizo snickered inwardly revelling in perverse memories where he dug his claws into this flesh… it's just so funny.

"**Enough—sleep lil' brat**." Naruto attempted to tackle Rojizo once again, but it won't work a second time. He simply flicked his finger, lightly grazing the forehead with his sharp nail and the brat's legs buckled and Naruto fell right into the man's arms. A mere touch caused the child to fall prey to him easily. "**Call me Kurama.**"

As his eyes reluctantly fluttered close he then slipped out of consciousness and Rojizo exited the false reality. The white nothingness faded into the frozen, colorless placement in time simply with a single finger snap time resumed its course, and little had changed is what he'd add.

First movement and color splashed through the picture then sound. "Calling the living~"

"**W**h**a**t**?**"

"Woah dude you have a second voice going there!"

"W**h**o **a**r**e** y**o**u**?**"

"Hey, I asked that first." Kiba frowned crossing his arms together in front as he grumbled, "**O**h w**a**i**t** I **k**n**o**w **y**o**u**." '**_It's dog breath!_**" Unintentionally that thought slipped out causing "Dog breath!" to flinch and his mouth hang agape. He grinned toothily at the growling white demonic pup sitting upon the guy's noggin. "And you must be flea bag," The pup objected with a loud bark, Rojizo scoffed like he understood what the darn animal barked. In response he snarled through his gritted teeth, "The name is **Kiba**, I'm born under the Blue Moon, family of the Inuzuka clan!" The teen desisted his snarls, "**I** k**n**o**w**~ **A**k**a**m**a**r**u** s**a**i**d** i**t** h**i**m**s**e**l**f." He pointed with a stare.

"Wait! You understood him?" Rojizo curtly nodded, "Just who the heck are you?"

"K**u**r**a**m**a** R**o**j**i**z**o**; **a** v**u**l**p**i**n**e**-**m**a**n**.** B**o**r**n** u**n**d**e**r t**h**e **W**e**t** D**u**s**k**."[3] That is a lie, "**I** h**a**v**e** y**e**t **t**o **r**e**c**e**i**v**e** a **m**a**r**k**.** T**h**o**u**g**h** I **d**o**u**b**t** I **s**h**a**l**l** e**v**e**r** b**a**r**e** o**n**e **t**h**o**u**g**h**.**" He watched the boy carefully, studying his reaction to his exchange, Kiba arched a single eyebrow and his lips pursed into a tight line, "A beast demon with no clan… I understand."

It's nothing unusual for the Academy to house Blanks; vagrants bound to no master or family, or those who have yet to create their own family. "**I**f **t**h**a**t **i**s **a**l**l** I**'**l**l**…" Kiba called out to him with a "Hey!" Rojizo let out a sigh as he narrowed his slit golden pupils at the teen, "K**i**d… **I** h**a**v**e** t**h**i**n**g**s** t**o** d**o** a**n**d **t**h**i**n**g**s t**o** f**—**" Interrupted once again, "Do you know a guy called Naruto Uzumaki?" His brow rose curiously as he scratched his nape with nail, "W**h**y**?** S**h**o**u**l**d** I**?**" He told in a very uninterested tone.

"… thought that you'd know him."

"**H**i**g**h **u**n**l**i**k**e**l**y **d**o**g** b**r**e**a**t**h**…" _'**Hmm, should I or should I not?**'_[4]

Kiba pocketed his hands into his grey hoodie while hunching his shoulders with his head forward. A very bad posture but something he can't seem to drop due to habit, "You keep on calling me kid, what year are ya?" He fumed seemly displeased with Rojizo calling him "kid." "**A** t**h**i**r**d **y**e**a**r **c**h**i**l**d**." Another lie but worth the amusement in seeing the boy's eye widen in shock and giving him a quick glance head to toe.

"You kid! You look the same age as me!"

"I**'**m **m**u**c**h **o**l**d**e**r** t**h**a**n** y**o**u t**h**i**n**k**;** r**e**m**e**m**b**e**r** w**e** f**o**x**e**s a**r**e **q**u**i**t**e** t**r**i**c**k**y**." Kiba's eyes remained fixated on the vulpine-man, the corner of his lip twitched as though something bothered him. He needn't care for the matter, and it's none of his concern. "G**o**o**d**~ **B**y**e**," _flea-bag_ He stared pointedly to the mutt before walking away from the two in hope to immerse himself into the crowds.

"Akamaru…" Kiba could only watch the stranger walk away from him as he rubbed his nose that tingled: an irate sensation. "He reeks," he half snarled with a sneer appearing on his face. The puppy hummed a noise in his throat like a non-verbal agreement—though he is just a dog. The Lycan clicked his tongue while pivoting round another direction chanting a newly formed mantra about Cinderella.

**• UCHIHA on the Run •**

Returning back to the Uchiha Brothers—"Big brother are they still out there?"

"_To be driven into a closet_, no, I can sense them faintly however," Itachi told grumbling he peered through the cracked opening in search for any females. Figuring it to be safe he pushed the door open wider, _Even if they're there, we'll just run for it_, rule number… never mind the number anymore. If it weren't for the rules enforced onto the students he would have dealt with this troublesome people long ago.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the shrill voice; he cringed in discomfort then letting out a sigh. "Hikane WherewherewhereWHERE?" Another came in view this time her head searching left, right, up and down, a comical sweat drop loomed by Itachi's head while in thought._ Retarded; that one is_, it took her a full minute for her to fully grasp that her targets were right in front of him, "ITSU!"

"Everybody they're over here!" As summoned the screaming fan girl club has assembled, even those that were part of a separate Uchiha Club (The Itachi Club/Sasuke Club). The only missing people that they've noticed were a pinkette and a pale blond.

"This is where we run little brother," Sasuke groaned but obliged to do so. "Remind me to petition on banning those wenches."

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

_Oh why doesn't he just fuck off?_ An evil aura surrounded his body walking in a steady, speedy pace as his irritation tinged his darkening expression. A happily whistling hound grinning ear to ear tailing right behind oblivious to—or ignoring—his disdain. Despite separating ways they somehow ended up being reunited every turn and sometimes with the mutt's nose high in the air [5]. "Oi, Foxy still not joining any clubs?" He dared be chummy? "**H**a**h**, **t**h**e** w**h**o**l**e l**o**t **o**f **t**h**e**m a**r**e **f**a**r** t**o**o r**i**d**i**c**u**l**o**u**s** f**o**r m**y** t**a**s**t**e." In some way he felt relieved to have overshadowed the boy; things sure have change over—fourteen, thirteen years? How old is Naruto? He'd forgotten.

A hauntingly jester's crowned mask caught his attention with its giggle. It was hung high above the royal velvet violet tent tilting its face side to side like it was searching for someone. Those empty crescent-slits openings expressing how amused it was. "K**n**o**w** w**h**a**t** t**h**a**t** i**s** m**u**t**t**?"

"T-that that's Omen!" the boy said sputtering his words and the pup now was whimpering in confines of his master's jacket. Inwardly the fox smirked approaching the tent to much of Kiba's dismay. "Fox that isn't a fun house, you know!" He argued trying to convince Kurama to turn around, no such luck there. "**S**h**u**t **i**t **d**o**g** b**r**e**a**t**h**, **I** d**o** w**h**a**t** I **w**a**n**t**.**" The jester's mask bent down to view a visitor by its home, it cackled mischievously. The tent's front flap whipped open to display complete utter darkness within.

Kurama turned to his trembling companion with an arched brow in curiosity, another way to express a question without words. "I am not going along with this! It's bad luck! BAD LUCK!" He then rolled his eyes mockingly and headed inside with a hand waving, "B**y**e **m**u**t**t**.**"

Kiba could only stand there dumbfounded with a pale face that made his red tattoos seem more prominent, and his mouth gaping like a fish. "F-Fine! It's your funeral, DUMB FOX!"

"**T**c**h**…" _Nothing like a prideful alpha_ the vulpine was disappointed in Kiba for being so cowardly by turning tail. He almost snarled his nose crinkling as his feral fangs gritted together.

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

The Auditorium: Franticly the Uchiha brothers pushed the entrance's metal double door with an army sized of women rushing towards them - waving flags, its printed words saying 'True Forbidden Brotherly Love.' Even if they wanted to hide there were a handful bunch that were fliers such like the harpies, succubi, angels and others. Looking around they finally found a place to hide from the group, and luckily the club stand belonged to the Psychics.

In desperate times it calls for desperate measures, the older Uchiha lured in the innocent bystander with his vampiric pheromones which hypnotized the girl easily—now under his full control he whispered his commands. Dutifully she nodded. The girl rose from her seat within the stand and somewhere nearby she projected astral copies of the brothers – casting them in plain sight for the girls to see. Had been duped the crazed fan girls chased after running illusionary imposters out the auditorium and into the hallways.

The girl smiled emptily then a voice in her head huskily spoke. "Good girl, Freya [6]." She laughed cutely when a large hand petted her head and her expressionless eyes turned towards him, "Anything for my master." Snapping his fingers the named girl walked away from Itachi and his brother back to her stand as the euphoric after effect washed over her.

"And eons after still no girlfriend," Itachi boxed him lightly on the head earning a pleasing yelp, "Owowow! Brother I was just—"

"F-Fine! It's your funeral, DUMB FOX!"

"Isn't that your Lycan friend?" Itachi told blatantly.

"He's not my friend!" Sasuke protested but added, "He's just a classmate." His older brother scoffed amusedly.

Just as the little raven was about to call out to the pale hound; Kiba stomped away with a low growl right when the boy was right next to Sasuke. He reached out a hand to his shoulder. "Hey!" In turn the guy responded but not as friendly as he'd imagine, "What Bat-boy?" Sasuke furrowed his brow as he returned the attitude but without insults of course, "What's wrong with you?"

Kiba turned his face to side to look over his shoulder and pointed to the direction to where his foul temper came from, "Just pissed at the new blank…" Then he muttered something softly under his breath that even a vampire couldn't hear clearly, perhaps it was the boy's clan tongue. "Sorry pal, I got to go," And with that Kiba left still grumbling to himself.

"The blank?" Spying his eye at the tent, "Could it be that red-head boy we met earlier?" Itachi asked his brother curiously, his brother shook his head, "Probably not, it's got to be the new kid from my grade."

"Hn…" The Uchiha examined the tent; he has heard many humorous rumours about this little thing the most common being that it's the gathering spawn point of the unclean hence the unwitty name 'Omens.' The other rumour is that it's simply an entrance point into an arbitrary wonderland.

As he was about to pull away the tent's curtain a face popped through—or rather floating crowned jester mask with starry eyes and a half moon mouth. It tilted to its right then its right before disappearing back into the darkness it came from. The two started contemplating that the gossip maybe true. "Coming?" His little brother nodded and followed him, the curtains fell away hiding them from the world.

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

_Kurama Rojizo~ Kurama Rojizo~ Welcome back!_

The red-head couldn't help sneering when his name was being sing-song into a mocking tune – for the past two minutes he got here. Even if it was unintentional it still irritated him, "**E**n**o**u**g**h**,** t**e**l**l** m**e** w**h**e**r**e**'**s **V**a**n**."

_Van? VAN! Boooo~ Van vamoose!_

His shoulders shrugged down as he sighed disappointed, this is the second time. Kurama rubbed his aching temples knowing that he's about to reach his limit, _And I still haven't punished this body_. His darkening golden eyes peered half-lidded at the cheering spirits roaming above him, "D**o** m**e** **a** f**a**v**o**u**r**. **O**n**c**e **V**a**n** g**e**t**s** b**a**c**k** t**e**l**l** h**i**m **I**'**m** h**e**r**e** t**o** c**o**l**l**e**c**t **a** d**e**b**t**."

The body's image fluxed alarming the spirits momentarily, _Change? The fox is changing!_ Shaggy red hair shortened as its color faded to bright orange then a lemony hue. He watched the world round him enlarge when he really is getting smaller, his body too losing its toned muscles and lastly his eyes flicked from gold to blue while his eyes fluttered. By the end the boy had sagged ungracefully to the floor with a soft thud.

_A child. A sweet soul. Such a shame. Such a shame._

The slivery wisps circled round the sleeping boy with hesitance, _More guests! _Their voices sang leaving the child behind and waiting by the shadowy entrance. A pair slipped through, "Hey Blank fox…" Rudely one said when coming into enchanted candle's dim light it reveal none other the little raven, Sasuke. His indifferent expression changed into a small frown, his eyes staring towards the body lying on the floor "Dobe?"

_Welcome! Welcome~ Welcome!_

A second later the older brother entered into view as he looked to his brother with a baffled smile watching the boy rush—ignoring the greeting spirits—over to the… stranger. "Do you know him little brother?" In response he nodded, "He's… new and a Blank." Itachi let his mouth shape into an 'o' as he said the letter teasingly, "The boy who threw the book at you." Sasuke whipped his head round and glared at his brother, the young vampire [7] chuckled.

"I'm just surprised you're—acting something not like you," he paused and eyed his little brother helping the boy up slowly, "I always thought no one is allowed to near you Mr High & Mighty." The raven huffed dismissively at him, "He's no exception." Itachi smiled his dark eyes glittering, "And yet you're still holding him." He pointed out, Sasuke scowled and muttering something along the lines of _he's just a dobe._

Within his hold he noticed the blond was stirring as he groaned softly; looking carefully at his face closely Naruto resembled more of girl than a boy with those adorable cloudy cerulean eyes and messy blond spikes drooping close to his face those… The Uchiha brothers felt a chill in the air running up their spines while seriously debating mentally about preferences. The spirits giggled.

"Da—mn, huh?" Naruto wearily opened his heavy eyes feeling the smallest amount of light almost blinding, "Where am I?" Trying to move forward he noticed hands holding the arm's sides, looking to see what is holding him his eyes shot widely open and his blue eyes was much clearer than before. "Uchiha!" Naruto yelled as he struggled out from the teen's grasp then continued rather too fast, "What are you doing here, actually where am I, did you do something to me?"

"I did nothing! I should be asking why you are even here!" Sasuke argued back at him equally as loud but not as quick—wouldn't want to bite his tongue. "Calm down little boy. We were just…" Itachi tried to think of a word that would fit in right, "Looking for a fox." Naruto visibly paled when he noticed the older brother, through his eyes he just saw another Sasuke but his face softened with interest lingering in his gaze at the vampire.

"There's no fox here, just duck-butt and—"

The insulted teen grumbled, and his brother told his name, "Itachi Uchiha."

The boy pursed his lips together when he felt his lips wobble itching for him to let out a soft laughter, "Something wrong boy?" He coughed impulsively to hide it, "N-no, nothing at all!" He nervously tried to keep his face showing that he's laughing on the inside about something so stupid, "I'm…" Before he could even finish his line the wisps intervened.

_He is Kurama! Kurama Rojizo! Left he did! KUUU~ Vamoose!_

Some being so bold to even whoosh closely to their faces and continuing their childish mantra; as expected from someone used to these creatures the vampires simply waved the smoky beings off while as Naruto back stepped away in sudden fright—this way the blond got away from the lil' raven's hold.

_FLOWERS! Roses to celebrate! Welcome~_

The slivery spirits giggled and vanished as three black roses fell by their feet. **_Don't accept them_**, forewarned a voice loudly in the human boy's head, "Huh?" Even with the warning the boy had unconsciously picked up the dark flora. **_Idiot_**.

Curious, Itachi bent down picking up the rose carefully; however, it somehow still pricked his thumb. He winced from the stem's stinging thorns, similarly happened with his little brother. The prickling stem then grew longer extending all the way round the brothers' and Naruto's left wrist painfully. The thorns thinned and sharpened into needles which jabbed into their veins soon rooting themselves inside.

Itachi was able to cut the process midway wherein the faint black scar marking his veins were only faint and the black chain was incomplete. Unfortunately Sasuke and Naruto were unable to do anything. The rose blossoms fell off and turned to ashes.

_Welcome to Omens_

"When did we agree in joining?" Sasuke growled still suffering from the pain in his arm, the voices became much clearer than before and a little mature but still retained that irksome speech pattern. He also saw faces, no, not faces, they had no face!

_We serve masters, NEW MASTERS! You are! Welcome!_

"Who are you?"

_Servants, observers, evaluators, allies…_

They wore masks each which depicted a particular emotion: Joy, Glee, and Gay. Wait – that wouldn't be right to say… though it did appear to be beaming. Naruto wringed his burning wrist feeling the sensation shake him, as something shot into his head causing a sudden throb to his forehead. Anything chatter from the people, could they even be considered as such—were tuned out. It was weird it felt like anger was stabbing into his brain, it's hard to describe it but that's how the blonde interpret it. Naruto not feeling that good decided to turn tail and get the hell out, before those _things_ get any funny ideas.

_He is going! He's leaving! Wait!  
We be telling new master important! Important!  
No leave!_

"Shut up—you're all so damn annoying!" Naruto groaned out clutching his aching head and left. Through the tent's flap, the spirits had no objection and remained there still. "What was that about?" Itachi asked while Sasuke found a single torn, most likely from the Blank boy's stem. It had a strange scent; faint but… alluring.

Master will return. Master is ours to serve~

/ TO BE CONTINUED / **• • • • • • • • • • • •**

_Back into the real world—as real as it can be to the human boy; he no longer was within the school campus. Seriously what's with this headache? Naruto rubbed his left temple the headache not letting up on its onslaught, but his attention was drawn back to reality when he heard a high pitched shriek of terror._

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

* * *

**Info. Number's Notes**:

[1]_ The rules states that no students are allowed to use magical portals for and to hide their demon forms. Basically is the sum up._

[2] _He's calling Naruto a "brat" from on because he feels like it. He's pissed that Naruto got it wrong._

[3] _Wet Dusk - There are many different versions of symbols the Wet, Pale and etc are just add in a bit what describes their birth. For Kyuubi's case. It's either; he was born after the rain; or something relating to blood._

[4] _He was contemplating whether to mess around with Kiba or not._

[5] _Kiba was searching for Cinderella but always ended up with his nose leading back to Kyuubi._

[6] _Freya (Originally she was named Faye) - is just random OC I placed in their. She has psychic abilities and it's a unknown which race of demons she's from. Freya is certainly NOT human._

[7] _Young vampie - Itachi and Sasuke both are not centuries old. If they were then they wouldn't be in school in the first place. They got turned at a young age and they allow their body to age until they choose to no longer to._

Thanks for reading!  
- Del


	7. Things Just Happen Pt2

**"Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 06** : "_Things Just happen pt.2_" ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all, especially Naruto! In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is a very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

**AN **: Here's another chapter with more story content and some more encounters also a time skip. Not too long of course. Just like a week or 4 days… I think 4 days should do. By the way guys I've also drew my own version what Kurama looks like **before** he ever was sealed in Naruto in this story. Also in a way is also how I perceived how'd he look like. If you can guess who I based him off. Well I'll be giving you some virtual cookies!

**Link **: h t t p_:/_/_mjdalleria_._deviantart_._com_/_art_/_Kurama-Kyuubi-no-Kitsune-317887497

(remove the spacing/underscores)

**AN **: If Link doesn't work, you may PM me about it. If you want to see it. By the way those wondering where my other stories are, well, I don't I'll be sharing that until much, much, later on. I've been busy lately and been having… Anyhow just know I plan on finish this story before I repost all my other works again. The site will be mentioned once I chose which I one I want.

* * *

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Back into the real world—as real as it can be to the human boy; he no longer was within the school campus. _Seriously what's with this headache?_ Naruto rubbed his left temple the headache not letting up on its onslaught, but his attention was drawn back to reality when he heard a high pitched shriek of terror.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

"Flesh, we want flesh! Make us whole!"

He hurriedly made his way to where that scream came from, and there he saw her. She was crouched down trembling beside the dead end area, as a pair of bloodied hands was reaching out to touch her from the dark canvas. Without thinking Naruto, purely by impulse, jumped into the scene almost skidding between them; the monsters and her. It was stupid but he couldn't just stand there! It just wouldn't be right. _Okay~ Now what? _The blonde thought in grimace, **_Leave that—to me_**.

"Flesh is ours! Not SHARE! Not even with YOU*—OURS!"

His mind felt clearer if not also lighter while his arms ached. "She's off the menu!"[1] In a split second it ended, Naruto stood before the splattered fallen beast portrait his eyes softly tinged in red and his right arm twitching abnormally. "Go back to hell…" Taking a proper look at his arm, one would notice that it longer looked human, it was far more demonic. "I can't hear you—maybe I should take your tongue too," the disfigured demonic claw swiped at the monster's surface, successfully at stealing its muscled organ, "You won't need it anymore." Naruto brought that large tongue to his lips and sucked it before pushing it inside and chewing onto the pinkish flesh. The flavour wasn't as what he hoped to be, but it was good enough.

The pitiful monster gurgled blood as tried to drag its frame from Naruto, the boy smirked crookedly. "Disgusting, but I'm not finished!" He licked his blood smeared lips as he brought his black sharp claw to his tongue, drawing blood from it and sucking on the sharp appendage with gusto. The boy whipped out his demonic arm effectively capturing the monster once more, and began ripped it apart. Blood sprayed from its body which rained crimson onto his face, Naruto then gulfed the monster piece by piece while making such it was still alive in the process.

The devouring was a bloody mess.

Witness to this gruesome feast was the shivering girl; she was unsure whether to be happy or repulsed by her saviour. Her pale lavender eyes stared at the boy's back watching, as it shifted and heaved, as the unnamed boy finished his… meal. The girl was startled when she noticed the boy's clawed hand fall to his side limply, and he turned slowly to look over his shoulder to her. It was at that moment when her breath was stolen away by his innocent—despite the blood—pure blue eyes and his lips quirked awkwardly into a thin yet soft smile.

"Heh… Hi—"

He then fainted.

"Oh no!" Somehow she managed to catch the fainted boy into her arms, he was so light (alright he was heavy but still!) and… she couldn't believe it what she is thinking but, _He's beautiful;_ the girl pursed her lips together as she felt her cheeks blush. Unconsciously, she stroked his hair from his face and lightly kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you, Sir Blank."[2]

A long shadowy figure glided downwards, closing near the endearing couple with a faint growl emitting from its throat.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

**_Wake up kid!_**

It was dark, he couldn't see anything and it hurts—his body hurt. _What happened?_ Why was it so dark? He tried opening his bleary eyes and winced from the light. "Oh," _Oh?_ The blonde swayed his head to the direction he heard that voice, adjusting his vision he managed to see a girl—a pretty girl with long dark hair. Once the blur cleared he could make out her face much more clearly, he thought she was pretty but he was mistaken. She was "Cute..." The cute girl's cheeks turned rosy pinks a clear contrast to her porcelain skin, it looked so soft and smooth. Almost inviting, he gulped back his act in salivating; his eyes widened in shock of what he was thinking, _What the fuck, I'm not a monster!_

"I… I'm so glad, y-you're awake," she stuttered out bashfully while rising from her chair close by the bed, that he was resting in. "Who are you?" He asked hoarsely, "I… oh… I'm er…" Naruto chuckled softly as a humorous sweat drop hung by invisibly by his head. She's so cute, that's she's having trouble with just saying her own name.

He dryly chuckled as he lifted his whole body, only to fall back on the bed while grinning goofily, "I'm Naruto hahaha…" he told, "Sorry—" she helped him to sit upright as she shook her head, a gesture meaning to not apologize. "I'm Hinata." Naruto smiled to her with closed eyes as he said, "Nice to meet you!" She almost slapped him in the face with her long hair, when she twirled suddenly to hide away her blushing face. Her eyes locked on to her twiddling fingers. "By the way," she stopped her fingers, "Where am I?" She turned back to him—hoping that her flushed face isn't noticeable—"This is my current homestead in the human world."

For a second he was dumbstruck; he blinked. "Human world?" _Hold on a second, wait—what! HUH~? _"What am I doing here?" He asked very confused, when and how is the start of all questions in his head. Wasn't he supposed to be at school? "Silence, Blank!" Growled somebody, "We're only letting you rest here because Hinata insisted on it, so be grateful." Looking to where that other body is; he saw a person completely similar in appearance to Hinata except that this "Hinata" is a guy.

Porcelain skin, long (surprisingly it's not dark indigo) black hair, the same lavender eyes, but there was something familiar about this guy to Naruto. Then it had his him, staring at him for a bit longer, no longer comparing the two, he realized who this person was in an instant. Though, it wasn't like he recalled his name… it was that thing he remembered. However, that forehead bandanna was concealing it away.

"Hey Eks-head," The nicknamed character flinched as his hand covered his hidden mark, his eyes glaring at the boy. _Impertinent wretch_ "Tch, Hinata the moment he can move…" He turned round to head out the room with an air of anger emanating from him, "—I want him gone." There was no projection of his anger but just a silent clunk of the door being set in place. "Neji…"

"Sorry, it was impulse," Hinata looked to him worriedly before head towards the door, and pushing down the handle to exit the room herself. "Please rest, later I'll have a meal sent to you." The door closed behind her. "Dammit!" The blonde cursed softly, he can be such a loud mouth! He guesses that the girl—Hinata—hates him now. Laying there near motionless, he tried to think back what happened before, well, ending up here.

_All I remember was there was screaming, not the girl's cries though. And then… everything went to black._ His right arm shook, shivered or trembled, and it throbbed achingly; it felt like something in there went inside out and burnt his flesh with hot liquid. Her face; he remembers that face she made; the boy closed his eyes and tried to dwell deeper in the fragmented memory. In those sightless eyes he saw himself covered in red while smiling.

"Hmm…" Naruto turned over to his side to sleep, bad idea. "Ow, ow, ow! Crap—my arm!"

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Neji!" The girl called, "What is it, milady?" She disliked it that he addresses her so formally. They were in a private study room about two doors away from where Naruto was. The cool teen busied studying a strange item in his hand while the corner of his eyes, the nerves swelled and became more prominent. Hinata looked down to her feet, her fringe hiding away from uncomfortable expression; she stuttered her words unable to make a proper sentence.

Neji's eyes were already watching her intensely with hinted irritation, "If it's about that Blank. Don't bother saying anything," She looked up to him with worried eyes, "But—!" He crushed the object - in his grasp - into dust. The boy ringed his hand nonchalantly, the remains disappearing away, his gaze turned away from her and he sighed. "It is fine, as long you're safe. I'll accept that person." Hinata's eyes glimmered with joy, "Thank you so much, Neji!"

"However—"

"—?"

Neji turned his attention to his pet in its hung golden cage; his eyes glittered the same way as Hinata's despite that baffling scowl on his face. He chortled lightly and shook his head, "Never mind, milady. Go back to _your_ Blank."

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office. "There's just too much to do," an old man silently blew long wisps from his pipe while tilting his head up to the ceiling staring back at it with an amused face. "Hungry, eh?" He puffed out another heavy cloud, this time it was large enough to reach them, in so sealing them.

A soft creaking from the large double doors caught his hearing, he bowed his head so to return back to the paper work in front of him, "Come in quickly Hatake," the doors soon closed and the known man stood before his desk. "What is it?" Hatake produced three photographs from his vest and tossed them disrespectfully on the elder's cluttered desk. "What is the meaning of this?" An irate finger tapped the picture in the middle. Sarutobi ignored it and continued working, "A punishment is being prepared and I'm sure he'll return."

The young man's lite-grey eye glared and his voice became more demanding, "Never mind them, I want to know why these _children—"_ Emphasis on the "children" in distaste/disdain, "—and this boy, in particular, being placed under my care!" The Hokage didn't even react to his raised tone, but simply raised an eyebrow and then turned his eyes to the one eyed man. "You understand that they'll suffer if I'm their guardian, especially Naruto."

Inwardly the old man wanted to smile at the man's concern over that boy – perhaps it is to be expected, considering child's parentage, and who those people were to this person. "The reason why; they're yours to deal with!" The man folded his arms together his gaze retaining that intense defiance, "I understand, when they fail—I'll be sure to hand them back over to that spook." He then exited the room quietly.

"Have a little faith, Hatake."

**• • • • • 4 days Later • • • • •**

Ever since that day Naruto continued his life as if nothing had happened, apart from being nursed to full health by total weirdoes clad in white, with glowing blue hands—they kept ogling him through their clothed face masks, funnily too. "Eks-head" was the only one there, during the healing, Hinata sad to say was told to wait outside the room. He was released around seven in the evening—he guessed—time in that mansion although being in the human world, its time space was warped and slow. Even more amazing is that—"I wonder if Hinata would let me visit her house again, it's a whole lot better than that school!" (Note to you his apartment is currently haunted at the moment)

Thinking about that place, he hadn't run into that duck-butt head, dog breath, and the others. The other people he couldn't name, actually he can't even remember their names! He held out his hand, finger spread far apart as he curled them, counting off the names he knew. _Hinata; that's one. Eks-head is uh… Neji? That makes two then; teacher Iruka! Although he doesn't count, since I see him every day at Ichiraku's. And never at school anymore… weird. So that leaves Kiba, aka dog breath._

Only three fingers had been curled, Naruto actually knew a few more, but he dubbed them with a title that best suited them. _There's uh…_ his eyes widened when his fourth finger curled and the name "Kurama" murmured from his lips. Four days ago, he met the monster living inside his body, he was a terrible person, but that fox didn't do anything to his body. Aside from leaping into danger rescuing a damsel in distress, distorting his arm structure, told to him by the dame herself.

"He doesn't count either," he bluntly said and forced his finger to uncurl and think over.

**_That smarts._**

He gives up, he only knew three names plus that fox."Naruto!" The boy's head whipped quickly to the side looking out the restaurant's entrance area, yes, right now he's staying at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Back to who was calling his name, "Yes?" He answered back; the blonde began to smile widely when he saw; who was coming through the entrance flaps. He held back his "manly" giggles in his throat while his whole body lurched forward, and his hands slammed on the table.

"Teacher Iruka!"

"I keep telling you boy—I'm not your teacher."

"Whatever teach' so what's up?"

"Just got off work, and wanted to check up on a troublemaker!"

Umino snuck an arm round the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer to himself while unleashing a whole world of hurt on the teen's noggin with his knuckles. "Noogie~!" Naruto shrieked and whined, "I'm innocent! I'm INNOCENT!" The teacher rolled his eyes and ended his onslaught; the blonde became somewhat teary eyed and pouty. _Cute_ He mentally commented, his eyes looking at the boy endearingly but later hardened back to seriousness, "As if! You're the one who gave Konohamaru—"

"Papa, aren't they amazing?"

"Who are, Ayame?"

"Them!" She gestured her table cloth at the bickering duo, "Ah~ It's been only a few days they've known each other yet they act like—"

"They've known each other since forever. Like a parent and child." She smiled happily at them when she completed her father's sentence. Teuchi chuckled lightly; his hands gripped the strainer's handle, shaking the water from the noodles before pouring them into a bowl. Which his dear daughter filled with broth and many other needed ingredients for the order. This bowl is a special for the two at table three; Naruto and Iruka were no longer arguing, but simply chatting about something, Konohagakuen Elementary maybe.

"I'm so happy the little twerp's getting on so well with him," She picked up the bowl carefully, the old man looked to her with an arched brow while eying the two, "I still think Naruto should find someone his age, no offense to Mr. Umino, but really the boy's young." Ayame sighed and walked away from him, by the time she got to their table she was all sunny and smirking down at them.

"Ms. Ayame, hello… Is that?"

"Yes, yes it is! On the house mister, enjoy!"

"Thank you very much."

Umino learnt that getting a free meal from Ichiraku meant he did something, _What did I do?_ "Big sis thanks!" Ayame grinned widely and palmed the blonde's hair messily, "No prob' Naru~"

"Ayame we got customers!"

"Coming!"

Once she was gone, Iruka grabbed the last pair of wooden chopsticks from the cup and broke them apart – however – Naruto was unfortunate enough to have broken them the wrong way. One stick was too short and the other was too long with an extra part attached. Umino scratched the back of his head while chuckling, "Bad luck, Naruto." "Talk about it teach…" he grumbled and stared at the teacher already digging into the bowl with his utensils. Pulling strands from the broth it nearly made the boy drool as his stomach growl, _So that's why…_ His eyes darted to the side to see tending to the counter taking some orders while his daughter was working with the others.

The teacher's dark brown eyes looked back at the boy; he was so focused on the noodles Umino hadn't still placed in his mouth. For some reason his mouth began moving on its own, "Naruto…" The boy's pretty blue reluctantly moved away from the food and to Umino's stare. "Say 'ah~'"

"W-what! ?"

"Awright, all of this is mine."

"O-oi!"

Umino brought the noodles to his lips and pushed them into his mouth, then sucking them in while making some obnoxious noises. Making it sound _very delicious,_ though it is tasty... Naruto felt the ends of his hair stand and his face twitching, he couldn't take it anymore. _FINE! I don't care I want it!_ He pursed his lips into a tight line, eyes nervously darting up and down from the food and man's mouth. "ah…"

"Hmm?" Iruka stopped his slurping and eyed Naruto with a single eye.

"ah…" It was so soft it was nearly inaudible, but he can see how the boy was trying.

At that moment he felt like mentally face palming himself; the kid was just too cute for own good. He knew it was wrong to think this way towards a kid, that part of his feelings he tried his best to deny to the max. Shaking over that feeling, he unconsciously smirked and brought up another helping of noodles. This time nearing the boy's lips, "Say 'ah~'"

The boy glared at him, his cheeks dusted lightly with pink, but he still did it and a little louder. "Ah~"

Somewhere by the store's counter's end, the people nearby could hear the wooden sticks held in a certain person's hand crackling. They shrank away in fear from the menacing aura lil' Ms. Ichiraku was emanating with dark shadowy eyes filled with bright rage. "A-ayame, calm down! You're scaring the customers!" Teuchi asked his daughter, "Hey… father. I guess you were right."

"Wha?"

"Naruto **_should_** be with friend with those his own age." The girl gritted her teeth as she crushed the wooden counter's edge (a bit much?).

"The table!"

Meanwhile back with Iruka and Naruto, _What's this heavy atmosphere I'm sensing?_ Naruto having grown used to it, without shame opened his mouth for another mouthful "Ah~!" Umino tried his best to shrug off the air, "Ah?" "Sorry Naruto, here." The boy clamped down onto the chopsticks happily, Iruka helped himself to the next helping.

**MONDAY • MORNING • 06:48AM **  
_Makai Academy's Garden_

"_Ribbit, ribbit_…" He mused, idly watching his feet move one after the other, "… _ribbit, ribbit._" His mind wandered off about the events from Friday night, "Ayame sure was scary." The boy sighed disappointed that he is refrained from spending time with the scar faced teacher without a chaperon, what is Ayame thinking; treating Naruto like a kindergartener!

He is already turning fourteen – in about… "Good morning frog prince!" This early in the morning, who could possibly irk the boy's nerves to the edge, none other than—"Yo~ Dog breath." Naruto snarled with his eyes boring holes into that smug mug. "Touché, does froggie want a kiisus?" Kiba dryly chuckled and flicked the boy's forehead, "Hmm… squirt."

That certainly takes the **CAKE** for today!

Infuriated Naruto's balled his fists and attempted to pummel the taller boy, demon, monster, whatever he is, won't get away from calling him squirt! _Why the hell does he keep doing this to me every morning!_ Naruto mentally screamed to himself. Sadly the attempt had failed due to, yes, height difference. He squirmed and wriggled, to at least get one hit on the lycan, but the boy's hand on his head prevented any charges. This only further amused Kiba; and Akamaru remained silent with his tail wagging.

"Give it up Cinderella, today I'll be taking you to class!"

"**_HUH~?_**"

"Princess Style!"

"Wa-wait! HOLD ON!"

"Upsidaisy~"

Without any further complaints, not that he could at the moment, his face burned bright red. It was so embarrassing, right in front of the entire school. He couldn't take it anymore he covered his face with his hands, girly-like, and wriggled, and kicked in the arms of his captor. It happened so fast being sweep off his feet in an instant.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Nooo~ this was his "fourth" time being whisked away by this damn mongrel!

_Wednesday. Naruto was nervously wandering the school, looking around warily for any forms of danger. His face said to anyone how frightened he appeared; however, sometimes whenever he was stressed—or pissed—all that fear disappears. It was half past twelve, the blonde had lost his way, and Kiba having finished an early Harvester_[3]_ session spotted the boy right away. Sensing the boy's distress he just did any good natured person would do! He picked him up…_ ("I still remember all that blood!") _held the struggling boy in his arms and asked "Where to princess?"_

_Thursday. Early morning he was warped, a bit too early, and ended up landing painfully on school grounds in nothing but briefs. _(The image of his red polka dotted undies burned into his retina of his humiliation, but not as much what happened next—) _Naruto heard a long whistle being made; right in front of him was Kiba looking down at him with a toothy smirk, "If you were human, little red 'polka dotted' riding hood. I would have gobbled you up like the big bad wolf." The lycan breathed in the wondrous aroma from the boy and sighed happily. Sending shivers down the "indeed human" boy. _("I still have goose bumps from that day") _"Need something to wear, oh dear Cinderella?" _

_Friday. The worst afternoon he ever had in hell! He didn't know how the mutt found out which classroom he was in or when it was going to end, but there he was standing there by the door way with a playful grin on his face. Noticing Naruto he greeted him gleefully, showering him with unwanted, male pride damaging attention, and touching too! It was a miracle he got away from him! Maybe he was left him off the hook. He wouldn't know. _

It didn't matter where he hid; Kiba would always find him as long he could smell him.

"Come on, stop hiding. We're here already."

"Please kill me now…"

"OH! Cinderella is blushing!"

"KI...**_BAAA_**—!"

In blind rage Naruto the Blank, elbowed the lycan in the throat succeeding his release. "GEH!" The two had fallen down on their classroom floor, one over the other – well Naruto on top Kiba really. "Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Inuzuka! What is going on?" The boy recognized that voice, raising his head to see where it came from, his eyes shone happily when he who it was. "Teacher!" Naruto having jumped off Kiba then bolted towards the scar faced man and tackled him. Strange thing is… "Er…?" He went right through him.

"Mr. Uzumaki…" Teacher Umino doesn't sound amused, but there was concern shown in his face. "Sorry teacher," Naruto rose from his spot beside the black board and bowed his head to him. "Well get to your seat boy," The man told him as Naruto nodded his head and walked away slightly miffed, then continued with a glare at the other boy, "And you!" Kiba flinched from the sudden cold edge from his word "you." "No more of your tomfoolery! You're grown young man, you have—"

Naruto halted mid-way to reaching his seat, he had forgotten something really important, and now what he forgot was staring right at him with dark coal-like eyes. _Wait wasn't his eyes before red?_ "Duck ass" Sparks flew when their eyes connected, the intensity exceeding even Iruka's long lecture on the poor lycan at the front. The blond didn't know how he ended up reaching for the chair, pulling it back noisily on the floor, and once he flopped himself onto the seat the two broke off their glaring contest simultaneously. Both which clicked their tongues in annoyance.

The only class he has every other day in the week in the morning where he meets the intolerable butt-head, '_You're the intolerable one!_' Naruto rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back slightly, '_Again with these voices in my head thing, get the fuck out!_' Sasuke propped his elbow onto the desk, letting his chin rest on his palm, '_First get off chair and find another place to sit, you dope!'_

**Thwack! Thwack! **"Owowow!" Naruto cried rubbing his reddening forehead, poor boy already got flicked there **TWICE** in the same spot, caused by a single white chalk – which was broken in half, the other piece was originally targeted at his seat buddy. But, unlike the Blank, the Moon bearer deflected the object with ease. Sasuke produced a soft condescending chuckle in which making the boy's face burn with anger.

"Pff, _loser_."

"You…_bas—_"

"Enough boys, you both better pay attention to what I've got to say," Umino told in all-in-all seriousness, Naruto apologized quietly while Sasuke huffed. Iruka sighed as he rubbed the side of his temples, feeling as if a headache is coming on, but then again as if that would _ever_ happen. "As you know the ban has been lifted this year…" Naruto's eyes snapped when he heard the word "ban" and curiously pondering on about it nervously. "… As you would know every single person in this classroom has already been assigned to a particular guardian to oversee your progress…" The blonde wasn't getting a word on what was going on, most all what teacher Umino was saying [4] was being drowned away by his confusion. He just couldn't comprehend it; the Ban, Guardians, Groupings, Partners, Class Merges, just what's in God's name is going on? !

'_Are you dumb or something, dope?_'

'_…_' The silence proved him right, a surprise to Sasuke.

His eyes looked to the boy before looking back to their teacher explaining extensively. '_It's going to be a tournament among the demon and..._ wanderers.'

'_Wanderers?_'

'_Humans. Human heroes._'

"WHAT? !" The boy exclaimed alarmed, there were such things as Heros? In a way that does make sense when there is "evil" there _always_ be "good" to thwart the… wait where does that leave Naruto in then? _I'm a villain!_ So many thoughts were rushing in his unprepared mind, that he hadn't noticed the teacher telling him to sit down, and the calm down.

In the end, of course, he made a fool out of himself. He was silenced with a charmed seal slapped on his lips, after being roped to his chair. Iruka let out a sigh as he presented a check board list in his grasp, flipping through the sheets he turned to page three and read aloud. "This will be the current arrangement for your partners, there shall be NO objection. Do I make myself clear? Alright, beginning off with—"

_Why? Why me? I never wanted to be on the other side._ Naruto mentally moaned in distress as his eyes were fixated to his trembling knees. _I wanted to be a HERO!_

"Haruno, Sakura with Sabaku, Kankuro. And the last remaining pairs are…"

He flipped to the next page dramatically slowly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke with—"

_'Anybody but him, anybody but him!'_

"Oi…" Sasuke sneered at the panicking blonde, "Mmmph!" Naruto looked to his teacher, every second that passed felt eternity; a single trickle of sweat fell from his temple and lastly sounded a soft swallow. He continued to chant a mantra about not partnering with "duck-butt."

"Karin. So leaving… _release_!"

The silencer and binds disappeared into thin air by Umino's command. He looked to Naruto worriedly as he turned back to the clipboard, though the boy feeling at most relief about not pairing up with the rave—to much his disdain—he wasn't prepared to hear whose name he heard, to partner up with.

"Just Hyuuga, Neji and Uzumaki, Naruto."

_"**WHAT? !**"_

/ TO BE CONTINUED / **• • • • • • • • • • • •**

Meanwhile, a boy seated at the front row, close by the (another) classroom door couldn't help, but grin wickedly to himself, most of the smile hidden away by his palm, where he rested his chin upon.

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

* * *

* – Minor Spoiler (Though I doubt in ever spoiling)  
[#] – Extra Info.

[1] "She's off the menu!" – That line I had planned on using originally but didn't put it in until now with the revamping. lol, Yes I understand it's uber lame.

[2] Sir Blank – For some reason I'm having a problem trying to use Japanese honorifics such like; san, chan, kun, senpai, sempai, sama, danna, donno, etc. I'm more used to just the Name or Sir, Ma'am, Mr, Ms, Mrs and others.

[3] Harvester session – a class meant for those who hunt their meals and bring it back to their clan to feast upon. I'll leave it to your imagination what goes on there.

[4] The classes from even higher level sections are joined together for the special event that is going to take place in the story. So it isn't strange that Neji ended up being Naruto's partner. (If everyone is wondering, yes, I know, I know - how the hell does Sasuke play into this to get any action with Naruto. But be patient. I don't like to spur on fast relationships, for now he'll be a… what you call an observer)


	8. Those Around Pt1

**"Warning** : "Boy on Boy"

* * *

[ **Chapter 07** : "_Those Around pt.1_" ]  
_Summary - My school is an actual hell hole of monsters, on my first day I met a bastard, encountered a cannibal big breasted old hag, had to go up possibly a man eating machine and found out I'm right where I belong. WHAT THE HELL!_

[ **Genre**(**s**) :** Comedy** / **Romance** ] ( Rated **M** for _mature_ content / _safety_ )

**Disclaimer** -I do not own Naruto or any thing else related. To further clarify I do not own anything at all, especially Naruto! In fact this isn't even my computer I'm using my boss' computer to write all my fan fiction. Just know that it is a very big company and you'll never find me because I'm a very insignificant cog. Now try and sue me now! (Please don't...)

**AN **: Ack... couldn't complete it properly even with the holidays. Please be satisfied with this till the next update.

* * *

• • • • • • • • • • • •

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Neji Hyuuga felt a wondrous tinge run through him, something very pleasant is certainly coming his way today, see that grin playing on his face. He just couldn't stop it. "Neji…" His blank, pale lavender eyes watched as his fingers were tapping at the wooden desk anxious, "Neji." He stopped his mundane, purposeless act and responded finally to his seatmate, while calming himself and returning to his usual self. "What is it Lee?" The green-man eyed him warily, "You're kinda…" Neji's eyes squinted, wondering where he is getting at, "Kinda?" Lee flinched feeling unsure to continue, but did so anyway.

"Creepy."

Everything went dark in the room in an instant, and his face deadpanned comically.

"Eh?" Lee grinned; this is such a rare moment in life that he wanted to relish in before the dragon snaps at him. "Oh yeah, Neji when do you think they're going to announce our pairings?" And just like a flip switch, the guy was back to himself but with a faint feel of humiliation mixed. _I'll let it go this time_ Neji thought to himself, "It'll be posted on the school boards, and our teachers won't be the ones to announce everything to us."

• • • • • • • • • • • •

'_Unbelievable, this is…'_ "Lee, who's your partner?" Neji asked lazily, not caring even if he didn't receive an answer, "I'm not sure who this person is… but her name is Shura." The corner of his lips tugged slightly as he read the listings, but then smiled brightly and turned to his friend, "What about you?"

"A fresh Blank"

"Fresh… blank?"

"Yes, a _Blank_."

Lee could interpret other's emotions through their auras; however, he was taken aback by the nothingness. Whether he was pleased, displeased, or indifferent to the pairing results—Lee couldn't see it at all. The flame was colorless and burnt calmly, "Lee, now you're the creepy one." The green-man gaped at him for a moment, before he could even voice his retort, a fun double-bun girl popped in-between the two. "Morning guys!" Lest to say, they were startled by the sudden appearing act and felt their hearts pop out their chests, "Geez, what's with you two? At least smile for me."

"Don't do that Tenten!"

"Morn~ing!"

"…"

Her eyes focused on the big browed boy with half-lidded glares, "Mor…ning."

"O-oh… Good Morning Tenten."

The girl smiled brightly to him finally happy with earning the greeting she wanted, she nodded her head and turned to Neji. Only to find that he no longer was there, "Where did Neji go?" Lee grunted with his head and thumb gesturing to the boards.

* * *

_All sophomores with freshmen partnered together,  
are to meet up by the third garden sector by 9am.  
- SAO (Student Affairs Office)_

* * *

• **9AM** • **NYX** • **GARDEN SEC. III** •  
- DAY 01

YAWN~ Stretching his arms out he attempted to reach the dull-looking cloudy skies, as his mouth released another onslaught of long tired sighs. It's already turned nine o' twent-four AM and there were no sign of Eks-head or that guardian, supposedly assigned to him and his air quote in quote: "partner."' _For a fancy, pansy arse school the place feels so laid back, aside from blood here and there'_, if you catch his drift. Not so far away from the bored blonde was the raven leaning against a concrete wall with his partner, Karin. She too was a second year student; Naruto couldn't help grumble in the inside about how the dude gets all the hot babes fawning over him by acting like an indifferent asshole.

Even if he attempted to do so, girls wouldn't like Naruto in that way. They'd just treat him like their little brother or a freaking kid (i.e. Ayame's relationship with Naruto). '_Just what does he have that I don't? !'_ Never mind that, he just wants to know when where those two people were. Naruto rose from his spot on the soft grassy floor and sat up-right quickly when he noticed that many of the others in the groups have already left. The blonde lies back down on the grass and rolled about, side to side as he moaned irritably. When he turned over so that to lie on his stomach comfortably, "Gah!" He didn't expect to be stepped on.

"Such a plebeian, Blank."

Whoever this person was didn't let up on pressure he was applying onto his back with his foot. _Damn, dammit! My b-back's breaking!_ Naruto tried to forcefully rid the guy off him, "OFF! GET OFF!"

"Neji, you've been given a freshman too?"

"Oh, Karin…"  
He stomps down the boy earning—to his opinion—a delightful squeal.  
"_**GYAAAH~!**_"

The spectacled red head turned to her partner, Sasuke, who remained silent and unresponsive the whole time they've got here. She clicked her tongue annoyed, "_Vampires…_ Last is to wait for the god damn guardian," she continued with closed eyes, "I said **OFF**~!" Naruto roared toppling the other person off his being successfully and posed a fake martial arts battle stance. "I'm gonna—oh…" Unsure why, but the boy soon grew stiff in his stance and eyed the boy nervously, "H-hey… Eks-head." Needn't to break the silence when Karen did it herself with a small snorting giggle, "Eks-head?" she continued to laugh as she attempted to cover her mouth with her hands. "Neji, got yourself a brave one there!"

'_Sh-shut up wench! INGRATE! He still has no respect to who sheltered him!' _"I know, now seize your _boisterous_ laughter before I **maul** your throat out," he snarled disdainfully at her, even with her glaring lenses, one could see that playful glint in her red eyes. "Dammit…! _YOU_!" Turning his attention back to his—could he say "_his_" partner yet?—uh… now angered boy.

"Y-you walked on me on purpose!"

_Is that all?_ "What of it?"

_Whaat! ? A simple sorry would have been nice! _"Do you want me to beat you up?"

He scoffed, "Could you _really_~ last I remember…" Neji eyed the boy's arm.

Unconsciously, Naruto squeezed his right arm feeling nervous.

"You were the one who was cr—" he was abruptly cut off.

"O-oi! Don't say it when the bastard's here!"

"Bastard?"

"Tch…" Naruto was thrown a spine chilling glare from that certain person leaning against the peculiar tree trunk—however—that scowl faintly curled into an all-knowing smirk as though saying _I know everything already _[1]. The blonde didn't know why he had a lump in his throat wishing to be gulped as his face sweat while feeling utterly defeated, and pissed. What is with all these mixed feelings today? He attempted to shake it off and pursed his lips together before turning back to Neji quickly.

"YEAH! Now you, S-STOP thinking about it, Eks-head!"

"…" … Neji is rendered speechless. Nothing was coming to mind on how to respond to something as utterly stupid as that one-line. To think it actually "_did"_ stop him from thinking. Just seconds ago he was teasing the Blank about the night where the blonde was crying pathetically on the bed in fear as the healers examined his injuries, and now he's just staring at the boy.

"Kids these days need to be livelier…"

The three were startled by the sudden voice that came out of nowhere, Naruto however… _I think I know this voice, do I?_ "Been here the whole time and still nobody notices me," it continues to speak dejectedly, "I am mother and father, but never birth or nurse. I'm rarely still, but I never wander," '_What's he doing, a poem; a riddle?'_ "… so what am I?" Naruto tilted to the side as he contemplated on it, deep in thought, unlike the others that knew the answer. The blonde looked to Sasuke and noticed that smug snort that somehow berated his intelligence. '_I really hate you…'_

"He is the straw filled man hung on a stick, known to be the scariest being that stands alone in the middle of a field of gold," Sasuke teased as he leered at Naruto daring him to answer him, to figure the riddle out. Sadly, the boy was far too _naïve. _The long haired teen exhaled disappointedly with his nose, his partner truly was _slow_ "Come out _Scarecrow_, this commoner, won't ever figure it out!" Naruto snapped his head to Neji and protested "H-hey!" '_Scarecrow?_ '

Looking to where the others were staring at, he watched as the dead tree the raven was leaning against earlier had twisted and bent out of shape, as it morphed into a humanoid figure. He soon realized to be somebody he knew, "Hatake!" The man greeted him with a pleased hidden smile, "That's master Hatake to you now, Naruto." '_What's with this Hatake? Did you call me by my first name when we first met?'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes while muttering, _'Oh please…'_ "Hey, hey does that mean Kakashi Hatake is our guardian! ?" Naruto was so excited, cheering in his little world, oblivious to their "master's" or "guardian's" true nature in his line of work.

"What are you so happy about dope…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Because it's Hatake! HA-TA-KE!"

"You're seriously insane to be this happy." The raven sighed in exasperation at Naruto.

"Why wouldn't I be? !" _He did save me that old hag! _Thus the demon had left a lasting good impression on the three people (Karin, Sasuke and Neji) deadpanned with a bead of cold sweat running down their cheeks, with the same thought running in their mind. _**He seriously doesn't know!**_ "Hatake! You're going to train us, right? RIGHT! ?" The boy ran up to their guardian with a bright smiling face and what shocked their once peaceful world was that the scarecrow demon they once knew to be a cold hearted, soulless monster—smiled just as bright to the boy as he patted Naruto. "Eager, I like that!" _**Who are you! ?**_ They screamed in their heads in unison.

Kakashi Hatake also known as "Scarecrow" the cruellest shape shifter demon among others from this academy; he is known for his cool and sadistic demeanour, yes—a sadist—he took pleasure in torturing his students to the point where they go mentally insane, some say he's no different from the Devil Hunter, Father Ibiki Morino [2]. As though he could read their minds, Hatake peeked at the corner of his grey eye, the three flinched in response and braced for anything to come at them. "Oh~ righty then, let's find a better place to get to know each other better!"

• **10AM** • **NYX** • **UNKNOWN AREA** •

"We'll begin with some short introductions before moving onto important details."

The children were seated on a stone bench shaded by an ominous tree, Naruto among them was far at the edge away from the others lest from the possible horror being close. "First is red head," he pointed out as he crouched down and stared at the spectacled lady. "State name, class, status rank and possibly… smile," the girl's lips quirked at that last bit and scowled even more at their guardian.

"Karin of the Crimson Moon Witchery, I hold no actual rank and…"

"Karin… _smile_~" He gestured his index finger and thumb pointing the corners of his hidden smile.

Her glasses glared, "I am!"

Their guardian chuckled and turned to the raven, "Next you…" Sasuke unfolded his crossed arms and rested them on his thighs as he looked straight at Hatake's eyes—uh "eye" dead on. "Sasuke of the Uchiha Silver Moon Vampire Clan, and I am the third child in line for family head." Naruto had goosebumps run along his arms when he mentioned "vampires" and he was being eyed at by him after he finished his little introduction. "A vampire huh… You, blind kid," He took no offense from that intended insult; he too stared at their guardian as he spoke. "Neji of the Hyuuga Silver Moon Dragon Clan, and I am my princess's vassal," Naruto then saw him in completely different light, '_What's a vassal? And by 'princess' does he mean Hinata?' _"Naruto—it's your turn…" The boy looked to him uncomfortably even fidgeting but that agitation soon subsided, and he breathed in.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

…

…

…

"Is that all?" Naruto grimly smiled, "Loser…" The girl flatly stated. That stabbed him right through, '_Well I don't have any fancy pansy rank or whatever you all have! I'm just…'_ "Now, now Naruto… it's fine," the man stood up once again and looked at the three kids, "A witch, vampire, dragon and…" He looked over Naruto somehow crushing the boy even more with that, "As of right now, you three _would_ be under my care." Neji heard him emphasise the word "would", "What do you mean… _master_?"

"It means… I've **not** accepted you all as my students."

"So those important details are about us proving our worth for your teachings."

"Correct, dragon _slave_."

"What are we to do?"

The scarecrow's eye no longer gleamed, a dark aura emanated from his being engulfing his body whole and his legs began to disappear, "Kill or be…" His shadowy figure then vanished, only his last word echoed through the area, "Killed."

"He can't be serious!"

"Of course not~"

"Eh? !"

Hatake waved his hand amusedly as he had something slung over his shoulder, "It's going to be a rescue operation~" He mused out teasingly, somehow it made the three pale about his out of character-ness and also why is Naruto playing along with him? Karin then took notice, "Master, why did you place a sleep charm on him?" Hatake hummed and looked to her, as she then continued, "Didn't you say we're to prove our worth?" The man once again vanished with Naruto, but his voice could still be heard, "He's a _special case_." Although his voice no longer held in tune with his earlier playfulness. Few minutes later in this little game that the man had set up for them, they've been subjected to spike traps, conjured beast attacks and illusionary foolery. All meant to separate the trio.

The three went back to back, avoiding any possible chances of being ambushed by the shape shifter. Neji took the initiative to take the lead, "Uchiha, prepare a snare charm round us." The raven nodded in response, "Karin, have you mastered that Fire Rain?" The girl glared at him, "Of course idiot!" She slowly began muttering a mantra, now deep in concentration her eyes began to flutter closed as she steadied her heart beat. Neji slowly viewed the area, and then he saw, Sasuke activated his snares which caught the beasts in invisible strings, and did his best to keep them from snapping. "Karin!" Her eyes snapped open and glowed a soft red, "I got it! I got it! FIRE RAIN!" Karin released her spell against the monsters in so incinerating them to ashes.

Meanwhile with the guardian scarecrow Kakashi Hatake and his student Naruto Uzumaki; he poked at the child's face curiously to get a reaction, "Awake yet Naruto?" A simple moan in displeasure he received, "Nhnn…" His eye softened and he retracted his hand away. As tempting it was to pet the child's soft golden locks, there was something plain _wrong_ about him being this kind to just a single child. It wasn't fair to anybody, but then he recalled a memory from when he in this very academy probably around Naruto's age. Unlike himself, his master was far too kind, "Good morning." That momentarily stunned him, how could he be able to say that so easily. This kid seriously is affecting him in a strange way.

Thinking about it, Hatake really _hated_ his master.

Naruto having finally been freed from the sleep charm Hatake had placed on him, the boy wearily yawned loudly, "Good… wha… teacher?" YAWN. He then smiled to him.

This is the second time Hatake corrected him, "It's 'master', Naruto."

'_What's going on? Where am I? Also…'_ The blonde looked about his surroundings and saw nothing familiar, "Naruto." The boy looked to the man standing a fair few meters away from him, he felt different distant and almost hateful "Come at me." '_What?'_ "Eh—? ! Hatake what are you talking about?" Naruto raised his arms instinctively when suddenly he was lunged by his teacher, "Speak later, fight me!" He was thrown far across the dirty plain and barely managing to dodge that large tree. Landing almost unharmed onto the floor, the blond glared at the sliver haired man in anger, "What the hell was that for? !" But nobody was there; once again he was attacked—this time from behind—his body moved on its own accord to dodge it. "Stop that!" He growled, he didn't know how or why his body is so unusually too nimble but he'll use it to his advantage. Hatake then during his next strike he shape shifted into a distorted and hideous beast.

In short, he's very intimidating. The beast swiped at his torso diagonally luring the boy to turn the direction he wanted, and then with his fangs to viciously maul at his right arm. "Shit!" Naruto cried out in pain, the monster was still attached as he attempted to pull his arm away. But he was scared… his body was shaking again but... '_Dammit—!'_

'_**Give me control'**_

'_Shut it.'_

'_**You're hurt…'**_

'_I can do it. I can!'_

Hatake had momentarily released the arm from his mouth but only to latch onto it once again. Naruto bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. Naruto just couldn't understand, why Hatake was being this cruel to him all a sudden. Then again, the man is a monster... "Tch… _Haaatake_…" The man didn't look at him, "Kakashiiii," he growled, this time his feral eyes were looking, "Get…" Naruto nudged at the wriggling beast's head, "the…" applied a bit more force in his push, "_**F**__u__**C**__k_ _**O**__f__**F**_!" It was painful; it hurt like a **bloody motherfucker** when he ripped his arm from the tightened jaws sunken deep in his flesh. Blood splattered, flesh and muscle torn, and his face would have contorted in pure agony yet… Naruto's face was something priceless. "Does lil' doggy Ka-Ka-shiii~ want to play with me?"[3] He was insane, that twisted grin played on his lips, his eyes tearing up and the way they shot sweetly at him was so _creepy_. "Hey, hey look at me when I'm talking!" Naruto somehow swung a kick at Kakashi and by the seven punishers was it surprisingly powerful for someone so _small_, "I might not be a mind reader like duck-ass… but some reason I feel insulted!"

The crazed child's smile turned grim in spite having lost an arm, he still had the other and his legs. Naruto swung his body attempting a swivel kick, however Kakashi—the bastard—shape shifted into an avian creature. He clicked his tongue; the bird-like thing swooped down and attacked with its sharp talons. Unable to counter it he put up his only working arm, he cursed under his breath and tried to grab at the bird. Failing terribly. "**DAMN COWARD**!"

"Show me more what you can do boy!"  
_'What's wrong with him? He's not using any magic, or charms, let alone…'_

"I swear you **bastard**, I'm gonna roast **YOU** dinner once I'm done with you!"

"Pff… Hahahaha!"  
_'They're nothing alike.'_

• • • • • • • • • • • •

The group of three sprinted ahead the hordes, jumping their heads avoiding their snapping jaws and time to time Karin incinerating them with her magic. "Are you sure they're ahead?" Karin questioned the vampire, "Hn." '_ I can smell it… his blood'._ Earlier whilst he was in a duel with a mirrored self, something in the air was odd. It reeked heavily with **blood**… something very sweet—intoxicating even—even in his dazed state he was able to defeat his opponent and reunite with the others. They joined together to search for the source of that scent, because it was their only clue as to the whereabouts of their guardian's hideaway.

"Turn!"

"There, I can see him!"

Scarecrow wasn't surprised with the results, the three he had left behind passed with flying colors. Hatake wiped his lips from the blood; smearing it on the back of his hand, "Tough little kid." He covered his unusually colored eye with his silvery hair before turning to the direction he sensed their presence. "Seems like they're done too," Hatake eyed the fallen body on the bloodied floor, he sighed heavily then pulling back on his black face-mask ornament and lazily waved to them. "Yo~" Sasuke was first to happen on the scene, his eyes widened in shock and his throat went dry, "Hatake, what did you do to him?" He pointed daggers at the man, Hatake smiled as he was seeing something interesting in the boy's eyes. '_Is that concern for another?_' "Like I said before, 'He's a special case'. What I do to him isn't your business to meddle with." Bending over he grasped the boy by his dirty collar and lifted him up with ease—as though he was a prize to behold. "I didn't intend to go overboard, it's just his…" He closed his eye and breathed in the smell, Karin—who stood between Neji and Sasuke—crinkled her nose in disgust.

"You can smell it too, can't you boys?"

"He reeks with filthy _human _stench."

"Now, now, don't deny it."  
_'This driving me crazy… I just want to tear him ap—'_

"Master, I beseech of you to end this tomfoolery." Neji's growl reverberated in his throat as a threat.

"Fine. You all shall be my charges from now, till the end of the tournament."

"Master Hatake—Give that boy to me!" Karin requested sternly, "Why?" The redhead scowled, "Because he's half dead, I must heal him." Their master looked to Naruto; his complexion near deadly pale from exhaustion and loss of blood. He smirked twistedly at him. "Fine by me…" He carried the unconscious boy in his arms, '_He's so frail..._' walking to the fire witch he settled the boy down carefully, "I hadn't inflicted any _fatal_ injuries on Naruto, other than his arm." Hatake chuckled dryly and turned to Sasuke when he voiced out, "Did he spill your blood?" Their guardian arched a single brow at him, he looked to himself—there instead were some injuries but they were all superficial. "No. As you know very well Sasuke, it's his own; the worst he's done to me is ripping off my feathers and nearly snapping my neck." The man rubbed his neck feeling an imaginary grip round it.

'_Sarutobi, I'm still against this…_'

He looked to Naruto.

'_There's something about this boy, he's so different from master._'

• • • • • • • • • • • •

_A soft, warm light enveloping him whole, the light was so comforting. He felt like he was being cradled. "Shh… shh… rest Naruto" whispered the voice lulling him into a deeper slumber. Is he dreaming? Naruto tried to open his heavy eyes, but a hand descended down and covered his eyes. It was so warm. "Rest…" The person softly kissed him on the head and he listened. He closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_Good boy…  
Sleep.  
You did well for a…_

RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT!

"Wha—? !"

KERO-KERO! KERO-KERO!

RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBI—**SMACK!** "Argh~ Shut up already!" The blonde grumbled while propping himself upward with his elbows only for his right arm to give way. "Woah!" Plopping back down on his mattress feeling stunned and light headed, "What the?" This time he used his left arm for support and it worked although he was a little shaky. Then it occurred to him about the other day, "Ah~ That's why…" He remembered the fight he was with Hatake, the boy gritted his teeth. Thinking about him pissed him just as much as that silver moon arse Sasuke. Naruto's impression on the silver haired demon is no longer something so kind.

"The next time I see tea…"

"It's 'master', Naruto."

"'Master', I'm gonna punch his face in! Wait…"

"Good morning Naruto~"

"Eeeeh!"

It was purely impulse; him jumping, him putting up his fists and him panicking like nuts—"You! Ow, ow!" Naruto clutched his throbbing arm trying to ease the ache away. "You should really calm down, it was a good thing Karin healed most of your injuries," he chided without seriousness in his tone. "Master, what are you doing in my house…" he demanded with his eyes shadowed by the messy blonde bangs. The bastard then hummed non-chantingly his single eye staring back at those glaring blues, "… it's my job." Naruto couldn't help but deadpan at that simply given statement. "To watch over your students in their home sleeping? !" '_Fuck, that's creepy!_' He can't understand this man; this person was completely ignoring him too. There he goes getting off the edge of the bed heading over the panicked boy's kitchen area and returning what it looked like a convenience store plastic bag. '_Oh God, he's going to kill me by suffocation!_' Naruto tumbled off the bed funnily—due to being tangled up by his blankets—with the only thought in mind to escape!

"Oi, oi… what are you doing, Naruto?"

"Getting away from you psycho!"

Hatake let out a long drawn sigh his hand palming his face "Fine, here eat this." His master had set plastic bag on the bed without another word and left. Just like that he disappeared in thin air, Naruto was confused. Utterly dumbstruck while muttering to himself "Didn't he come to kill me?"

"**Maybe he poisoned the food.**"

"Yeah, he must have… YOU!"

"**Hey, feeling better brat?**"

Great, another person he least wanted to see around however Naruto felt somewhat comfortable around him now. Odd, he hasn't seen the guy for many days past. "Why're you here?" Naruto avoided answering the unnamed person (who stood before the fallen boy) and asked his own question, no different from what he tired with Hatake. "**What, still mad at me?**" Naruto shot daggers at him almost causing him to flinch in place, "Why are _**you**_ here? Also just who the hell are **YOU**! ?" That's right; the demon hadn't offered his name that time… Well he was angry about being forgotten, "**I am Kurama, the demon living inside within you. Now as to answer the other question**," he bent down too close for comfort, "**lend me your body**." He cupped the boy's face with his hands; Naruto gave him a defiant glare and looked ready to bite. "No" Knowing arguing with this child would lead nowhere he clicked his tongue as his brow furrowed together. The silence between the soon grew heavy and awkward, both not feeling the need to break the silence.

Kurama rested on the bed—Naruto had abandoned in his escape—his arms folded over his chest and crossed his leg over the other while pointlessly staring at the ceiling. Naruto in the meantime got off the floor and headed over to the kitchen after snagging the plastic bag filled with… food? He didn't know the contents really. Upon examining it he pulled out what looked like a… he sets it aside feeling sick to his stomach [4].

"**You're not going to eat it, huh?**"

"Of course not!"

"**Then hand over your body to me.**"

"What? NO!"

"**The more you refuse the more you'll starve.**"

"Hmph. I can live without eating for a day!"

"**Oh~? By the way, what time is it?**"

"Oh… shit."

Looking over the demon lying on his bed he saw his frog shaped alarm clock, "Oh no, no, no, nonono!" '_Ack_! _I still haven't dressed!_' Naruto scrambled forth to the dresser and open it wide grabbing his school attire and right on cue.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

A large warp hole had come into existence below the blonde and swallowing him whole. Kurama had jumped in together with him after taking Kakashi's generous gift

/ TO BE CONTINUED / **• • • • • • • • • • • •**

**• • • • • • • • • • • •**

* * *

**AN **: If you noticed, yeah my Kakashi Hatake is a little strange… why? Because he is! I can't always make all character seem so empty inside. Also, sorry how awkward the story is going… it's 'cause I'm no longer watch the series and I've grown sick of how the story became now. It's just… ridiculous. But I still love the characters… not the story anymore.

Also if anyone is uncomfortable with me not using any Japanese honorifics or romanjis in my stories, just tell me. I'll switch back to going "sama" and saying "Arigatou" if you'd like. If there's no complaints, I'll go right ahead without change.

* – Minor Spoiler (Though I doubt in ever spoiling)  
[#] – Extra Info.

[1] _I know everything already_ – that part of the sentence doesn't mean that Sasuke could dig into a person's head for memories and any deep dark secrets. His telepathy powers are very limited, it only works when he targets the person he wants to form a connection with, and sometimes he can also get feedbacks in his telepathy if he feels like it.

[2] Father Ibiki Morino – expected that? He's the first _human_ hero mentioned so far in this story, his role is to hunt down demons. He's just like how he is in the Naruto series, but a different back story. I don't think I'll be adding him in too soon yet.

[3] In that fight scene, Naruto snapped due to the pain inflicted to him he attacked Kakashi. He isn't using Kurama's powers, it's purely his own strength. Yes, Naruto is usually scared and afriady-cat about the school but it doesn't mean he's weak. Pain causes him to go over his limits and go a bit nutty.

[4] Hmm… a demon's favourite delicacy. Kakashi knows how to pick them. Also I shall explain again. No one knows Naruto is "human" except for the Hokage (for the meantime) and another person.


End file.
